


Willpower And Poison 意志与毒药

by Kirie



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirie/pseuds/Kirie
Summary: Summary：Hal的室友兼青梅竹马Carol带来了一个未成年的Omega，而他正处于发情期。预警：ABO设定。人物属于DC，OOC属于我





	1. Chapter 1

01.

 

凌晨一点三刻，半睡半醒的Hal光着膀子安静地思考为什么他会和他的青梅竹马Carol，那个控制狂Alpha做室友。门外Carol正疯狂地敲门并大叫，“Hal，你一定要来救我！”

出于被收留的良心与一同长大的情谊，Hal还是战胜了睡眠前去给那位处于癫狂状态的女Alpha开门。“谢天谢地，你还醒着。”Carol气喘吁吁，一只手抱着一位红发的男孩，糟糕的是，他看上去马上就要发情了，Hal头皮发麻。Carol拽着他的胳膊，呼出了一口酒气，简直要带着那个发情的Omega男孩冲进他的怀里，Hal赶紧后退一步，喝醉了的Carol问了一个蠢问题：“你有Omega抑制剂吗？”

“我怎么可能有。”他可是男性Alpha，与面前那位紧张的酒鬼一个性别。

“该死，你不是经常带Omega回来过夜？”Carol自作主张地将那位红发男孩抱在了Hal床上，并无视了主人的抗议，“这个孩子要发情了！”

“带回家过夜的Omega，我怎么可能给他们用抑制剂。”Hal与那位将要发情的男孩保持了很远的距离，“你把Omega带回家了，Carol，你不是对他们没兴趣吗？”他的室友兼青梅竹马Carol是个不折不扣的同性恋，只坚持与Alpha保持亲密关系，在恋爱与上床对象中，她从未接触过Beta或Omega。然而今天她突然带回了一个发情期的Omega，而且还是个未成年男孩，Hal一方面为她有了正常的性取向好奇，另一方面又担心自己或者Carol会兽性大发标记那位未成年Omega——这可是重罪，男孩的脖子上也没带着防标记的项圈。

“我在酒吧遇见的这孩子。”Carol将光着上半身的男性Alpha拖出房间，在他们两人理智尚存之时锁上了房间的门，“他那时候就要发情了，信息素浓得可以杀死一头大象。好几个Alpha要骚扰他，于是我出手教训了那几个Alpha后将他带了回家。”

Hal绝望地翻了个白眼，环绕整个公寓的甜蜜信息素让他全身燥热，“那你怎么不把他送去医院而是带回家？”

“呃，Alpha的本能？”Carol不自在地揪着手指，她也难受得要命。

“我今天早上还有一个试飞，Carol，你竟然在凌晨带Omega回家！你说该怎么处理？”发情期的Omega信息素对身体健壮的Alpha可是灾难，这可不是进厕所撸两管就能解决的事。这群该死的未成年Omega太麻烦了，总是忘记带着抑制剂，也不乖乖带着防标记的项圈，就像一个人形炸弹堂而皇之的走在路上。而人权组织总是将错误推给可怜的被激素操纵的Alpha们。

门铃响了，Carol如释重负，她推搡Hal，“快去开门。”

“这么晚了会是谁？”Hal问，甜蜜的信息素让他腿发软，现在的他冲动地甚至敢和狮子打架。

“Kyle，他是Beta，不会受到信息素的影响。”Carol解释说，“我联系了认识的Beta们，能愿意大半夜来帮忙的就只有还在赶稿的Rayner老师了。”

哦，Kyle，那个浪漫重感情的艺术家，经常半夜通宵赶稿的可怜的知名画师，他们两人共同的Beta好友。Hal忍不住想夸赞他的室友在被激素控制的情况下还能保持理智，“你真是……”他想了想，斟酌了一个合适的词，“聪明？”

Carol将青梅竹马的这个称赞认作了嘲讽，她翻了个白眼，“操你，快去开门！”

门开了，门外的Kyle还穿着“Rayner老师赶稿专用”运动衫，带着眼镜，耳朵上甚至还夹着一根钢笔。Hal热情地抱住了他，“Kyle，我的朋友，你帮了大忙！”

“我隔着大门就闻到了信息素。”Kyle说，他并没有为这两个手足无措的Alpha在大半夜叫他过来的行为评价什么，这位画师还顶着黑眼圈，赶稿的困倦与疲惫也被浓郁甜美的信息素弄得清醒，而两位正当年的Alpha显然更加难受——从他们散发的信息素就能闻出来，“你们……你们也挺不容易的。”

Carol与Hal认同地点头，“现在的未成年小孩儿缺乏基本的性教育。”Carol补充了一句。

“唔，其实Omega们也挺难做。”Kyle打开了信息素来源的房门，屋内的两位Alpha闻到扑面而来的甜美的气味后，纷纷抛下好友逃出了自己的公寓。

 

两位可怜的被信息素赶出门外的Alpha在凌晨两点的街道上流浪，Carol吸了吸鼻子，她的阴茎还硬得发疼，而Hal，那位只来得及穿上短袖T恤的男性Alpha显然更不好过。她内疚地道歉，“都是我的错，Hal，我应该直接将那个孩子送去医院的。”

Hal不在意地耸耸肩，“没事。那孩子如果不是有你在的话，也许现在已经被一群野蛮的Alpha强暴了，Carol，你做得很好。”他理解Carol会将Omega带回家，女性Alpha所有权意识太强了，即使意志坚定如Carol也不会放过怀里Omega离开自己。

他们走进一家还在营业的酒吧。由于第二天要试飞，Hal只点了一份软饮，Carol则选择了苹果马提尼。她喝了口酒，本来已经被酒精浸淫的大脑意外地清醒了过来，“你觉得我们叫上Kyle合适吗？他虽然不会受到信息素的影响，可是如果那孩子引诱他呢？”

“Kyle是个有责任心的人，不会做出这种事的，虽然我觉得这种情况下叫上Omega照顾会比较合适，”Hal说，“可惜我认识的Omega都是一夜情对象，睡过就不会联系的那种。”

“我连上床的对象里都没有Omega。”Carol迅速喝完了她的苹果马提尼，就在她要再来一杯时，Hal拦下了她并换上了健怡可乐。因为工作原因，他们两位的朋友大部分都是Alpha或者Beta。正常情况下，Omega们都会对这两位有着充满攻击性信息素的Alpha避而不及，但这却让两位在酒吧猎艳上有了优势，几位蠢蠢欲动的Omega们一个接一个地前来向他们搭讪。

“Hal，你明天有试飞——小姐，我只喜欢Alpha，谢谢。”Carol提醒道，同时推开热情地扑上来亲吻她的年轻女孩，等女孩离开后，她感慨道，“上帝，她看上去才十七岁！我觉得酒吧应该禁止未成年Omega进入，不是所有人都像我们一样有自制力，你知道的，而这群娇弱的Omega显然没有抵抗的力量。”

“你这些话可是会被平权协会批判的。”Hal提醒她，“你得联系那孩子的监护人，Carol。”

Carol赞同地点头，酒精并不能麻醉这位独立的女人的意志，“我知道，已经交代Kyle等那位红发小鬼醒来后就问他，现在关键是我们，不，关键在你，你明天的试飞，你得好好去休息。”

Hal低下头看他牛仔裤被撑起的体积不小的帐篷，“这种状态我该怎么好好休息？”

Carol倒吸了口气，不自在地避开了与Hal的眼神接触，“得了吧，Hal，我也不比你好多少。”

“很奇怪，你只喜欢Alpha，为什么没有喜欢过我？”Hal问出了他一直好奇的问题。倒不是他对Carol有什么恋爱情绪，就算有，20多年的朝夕共处也基本上被彼此不相容的本性消磨干净了。仅仅是好奇，Hal心想。

“大概我们彼此合不来？”Carol喝光了自己的那份健怡可乐，“但我还是希望你能安定下来，游戏情场的Hal Jordan，和一个Beta，如果你不怕麻烦的话，Omega也行，然后生几个可恶的小鬼追在我后面叫我Carol阿姨——你知道我不会有孩子。我还指望你早点搬出我的公寓呢。”

Hal不置可否。他收到了来自Kyle的短信，告知他们已经将那位未成年Omega送走了，还好心提醒两人家中的信息素还很浓，让他们今晚不要回去。“看来我们不管回不回去都不会有一个安稳的夜晚了。”Hal说，大半夜的选择只有逼仄狭小的胶囊旅馆，但总比乌烟瘴气的嘈杂酒吧或者满是让人抓狂的信息素的公寓要好。

他与Carol在胶囊旅馆里因为一件小事起了一个不小的争执——他们从小到大都是这样。这直接影响了Hal第二天试飞。好在顶着Ferris航空的王牌飞行员头衔的Hal Jordan在精神不佳的情况下表现也还算合格，只是上飞机前像小孩子一样对Carol爱理不理。还在宿醉阶段的Carol头疼得要命，就连Hal偷偷改了飞行高度也没发现。只在事后对Hal这种鲁莽的行径心悸，虽然空军们对Hal展现的战机性能很满意。

“Hal Jordan！”Carol在青梅竹马参加庆功宴的路上拦住了他。

“不要再拿换门锁这种方式威胁我了，Carol。就算我流浪街头也不会对你妥协的。”Hal说。

Carol给了他一个“你真幼稚”的眼神，“我们都知道昨天是你的错——但我不想和你吵。出大事了。”她掏出手机，给青梅竹马看了一条来自Kyle的短讯，“该死，Kyle没有把那个男孩带去医院，而是把他带去了自己家！”

Hal开始马后炮，“你不该把发情期的Omega与正常的Beta男性锁在一起，即使是Kyle。”

“说得好像你能找到合适的Omega，或者能忍住欲望把他带去医院。”Carol翻了个白眼，“而且Wally——那孩子的名字，Wally的家长也快来海滨城了，我们得过去帮帮Kyle。”

“不会有什么问题吧？”Hal这才紧张起来，牵扯到未成年Omega与监护人的事总是说不清，“但他是Beta，不会标记那个男孩。”他很理解好友Kyle，除了Omega性格以外的人与处于发情期的Omega关在一起都是灾难，他应该早点预料到的，然而Carol与他不负责地逃走了。

“但是强迫未成年Omega也是个不小的罪行。”Carol将车开得很快，Hal在一旁提醒这位气头上的女性Alpha注意红绿灯，她简直要把这台小吉普开得飞起来。

“也许Kyle并没有强迫那个男孩，你应该知道Omega发情后会有多不理性。”

“对，没错，那个男孩还在发情期！这是重点！你知道如果Kyle被他的监护人告上去会怎样吗？现在不管陪审团还是法院都偏向于Omega，”Carol在等待红绿灯的间隙不停地用她涂着红色指甲油的手指紧张地敲打方向盘，“该死的政治正确，我们得帮Kyle。”

“别把事情想的那么糟糕，Carol，”Hal安慰她，“我们可以与Wally的监护人好好谈谈，毕竟放任一个发情期的未成年Omega出门，监护人也有很大的责任。”

Carol在Kyle公寓楼下停好车，为好友的未来叹了口气，“希望如此。”

 

Kyle替两位紧张到拼命敲门的朋友开了门，他换上了另一套不同颜色款式相同的“Rayner老师赶稿专用”运动服，认命地接受将要到来的责备。看到好友脖子上掩盖不了的红色的暧昧痕迹后，Carol忍不住血气上涌，“认真的？未成年Omega？我以为你会是我们三个中比较负责的那个。”

Kyle摸了摸鼻子，侧过身让两人进来，向坐在沙发上看漫画的红发男孩介绍他们，“这位是Hal与Carol，他们昨天在酒吧救了你。”

“只有我救了你。”Carol更正。

“但我把房间让出来了。”Hal不甘心地争辩。

“每次见到你们都看见你俩像小孩儿一样斗气。”Kyle柔声细语地抱怨，“现在重点是我的问题，好吗？也许你们下一次见我的时候，我正在监狱里赶稿。”

“明明是Carol……”Hal看着表情别扭的好友，突然意识到了什么——“等等，Kyle，你不会是在我的床上……”

Kyle不自在地别开了视线，咳嗽了两声。好友的小动作让Hal倒吸了口气，“操你，Kyle. ”

红发男孩站起身，别扭地向两位Alpha道谢，“谢谢你们救了我，昨天是我第一次进酒吧，其实我很能打的，别看我是Omega，”说到Omega这个词时，男孩轻轻地咬了一下下唇，“如果不是发情期，我可以把那几个Alpha打趴下。” 

Hal与Carol对望了一眼，男孩身材不算高大，但也在同龄人中称得上健壮，仅仅从外表上观察确实不像一位Omega，但就算如此也改变不了昨天发生的事实。Hal蹲下身，看到男孩脖子上的暧昧痕迹后意味深长地看了好友Kyle一眼，“我根本没进入他！”Kyle做了个嘴型为自己辩解。

“嘿，你好，Wally，是吧？”Hal咳嗽了一声，组织了一下语言，“你昨天发情了，是第一次发情，对吗？还是在酒吧，你也完全没有准备。所以我们希望你能理解Kyle，能和你父母好好解释……”

“来的不会是我的父母。”红发男孩打断了他。

“Wally的父母在出差，所以不会来，来的会是他叔叔。”Kyle补充说明，“他现在正从中城赶往这里。”

“天哪，孩子。”女性Alpha Carol仅存的母性被激发，她心疼地抱住Wally的头。男孩因为浓郁的Alpha信息素不自在地挪动了一下。他从Carol怀里逃出，站在了Kyle身边。

“我想我跟Kyle老师在一起会比较好。”Wally说，“你们的信息素——无意冒犯，”他吸了吸鼻子，“太过刺激，虽然Kyle为我准备了抑制剂，但还是有些受不了。”

想到了昨天他们狼狈逃出自己公寓的惨状，Carol与Hal也赞同地不再靠近Wally。Alpha与Omega是天性不相容的一对儿——除了上床。Hal也渐渐能够理解Carol只与Alpha发展亲密关系的动机了。

门铃声响起，Kyle看向家里的两位Alpha，“至少对方知道是按门铃而不是砸门。”被暗示的两位“野蛮”的Alpha不在乎地转移了视线。Kyle紧张地整理了一下自己的运动服，抹了把脸后前去开门。

 

门外站着一位漂亮的金发高个男性，小鹿一样的蓝色大眼睛焦急地寻找着Wally的身影。没心没肺的Wally还躲在Kyle身后拆了一包新的薯片，在看到自己的叔叔后，红发男孩非常别扭地打了个招呼，“Hi, Uncle Barry.”

金发男性冲上去抱住了他的侄子，“Wally，我们今天找了你好久，担心死你了。”

Wally不自在地想要挣脱叔叔的怀抱，“都说了不用管我了。Barry叔叔……我的爸妈都不管我。”说到这里，红发男孩吸了吸鼻子，“只有你和Iris阿姨意识到我离家出走了，对吧？”

“你不能这么不负责的离家出走！要是遇上了你性别分化后的第一次发情期怎么办？”注意到侄子脖子上的红痕后，金发男人倒吸了口凉气，“你已经遇上了，是吗？”

“嗯哼，解决了，没被标记，我可以照顾好自己。”

“小孩，如果我没发现你的话，你早就在酒吧被那几个强壮的Alpha给标记了。”Carol不满地指出，同时向金发男性自我介绍，“Carol Ferris, 昨天在酒吧认识的你的侄子。”Carol强调了“酒吧”这个词。金发男人的表情一瞬间由担忧变为了生气。

“我叫Barry Allen.”Wally的叔叔简单地向Carol自我介绍。看上去温吞柔和的男人严厉地看着Wally，“酒吧？差点被标记？这就是你说的能照顾好自己？”

Wally装作不在意地撇了撇嘴无视了他叔叔责备的眼神。Barry视线在两位肆无忌惮地散发信息素的Alpha——Carol和Hal之间徘徊，他下意识地认为侄子身上的暧昧痕迹是这两位Alpha的杰作，他的眼神最后定格在了Hal身上。

无辜的Alpha被Wally的叔叔盯得十分不自在，他尝试用自我介绍解围，“呃……我叫Hal Jordan？”

一旁的Carol用力捅了他一下，替Hal辩解道，“我们没有碰您的侄子，请相信我们，就算Hal看上去是个容易精虫上脑爱乱散发信息素的男性Alpha但也是个负责的男人，事实上，”涂着红色指甲油的手指毫不留情地指向了还在发呆的Kyle，“是那位Beta对您侄子做的。”

被点名的Kyle吓得从漫画的世界中清醒，他赶紧为自己辩解，“我没进入他！只是手活……好吧，我也替你侄子做了口活，他一直缠着我不放来着……但我没进入他！也及时给他用了抑制剂，我是Beta，Mr. Allen，所以我也不会标记Wally，请您放心。”

“是的，我有自由恋爱的权利！”Wally大声宣布，“我要做Kyle的男朋友！”

“你总是能想到新方法来气我们。”Wally的家长语气非常绝望，他试图抚摸一把侄子的红发，结果被Wally别扭地躲开，“你才认识他一天不到？我猜？Wally，你知不知道我这两天急坏了……我和你的Iris阿姨去了学校和中心城所有的电玩商店，你都不在，我们怎么也想不到你竟然到了海滨城……”

Wally提高声音，“我给他们留了纸条不要管我的！只有Barry叔叔你这个老好人才为我紧张，才满世界找我，对吧？不管我失踪多少天，我的爸妈也只会嫌我麻烦！所以你也不要管我了！”

“不管你怎么办，让你在酒吧发情？然后差点被一群Alpha强暴吗？”

一旁没心没肺围观的两位Alpha悄悄开始了有关Wally叔叔的讨论。Hal轻轻捅了一下Carol的胳膊，“你觉不觉得这孩子的叔叔很好看？”

Carol认同地点头，“是啊，腿长腰细……身材也好。”她突然意识到了什么，“等等，Hal，你对他有兴趣吗？可我觉得这位先生是个不怎么接受一夜情的类型哦，看上去是个很正统的男人——我以为只有我爷爷那一辈人才会穿那种老土的格子衬衫。该死，这让他更有魅力了，如果他是Alpha，我会追他。”

“我先看上他的！”Hal不满，“而且我没闻到信息素，应该是个Beta。”

“先帮Kyle解决掉他的问题吧。”Carol小声抱怨，“真是惹上了一个大麻烦，叛逆期的Omega男孩，不闻不问的监护人，像老母鸡一样多管闲事的叔叔……不过Wally似乎挺喜欢Kyle，我们大概不用太担心？他应该不会把那个可怜虫告上法庭。”

“谁叫你随便捡Omega回家来着？”Hal这句玩笑说的声音有点大，以至于公寓里所有人的注意力都转移到了他的身上。

首先打破沉默的是Wally，“Barry叔叔，我的事你不要再管了，你不是我的父母！”然后绕过守在门口的两位Alpha冲了出去，接着是Kyle，他跟在Wally后面劝解，“有什么事不能好好讨论吗！”这次Hal与Carol主动为高大的Beta让了个空隙。

Wally焦急的叔叔也追了出去，不小心撞到了门口的两位Alpha，此刻Wally与Kyle已经跑得没影了。

“叛逆期的小男孩总是很难搞。”Carol伸出手安抚地拍了拍Barry的肩膀，“但你可以相信Kyle，他会照顾好Wally的。”

“是的，Kyle是有责任感。”很有责任感地在我床上搞起来了。Hal在心里说，当然不会说出口。他已经被那位有着像小鹿一样蓝色大眼睛的男人吸引了，正直的视线仿佛要在他身上来回打量，一切都很符合他的审美，他已经将好友Kyle将要面临的起诉危机抛在脑后了。

“所以，”Carol还保持着清醒，她小心翼翼地说，“您能不追究Kyle的失误吗？您应该知道发情期的Omega会有多么麻烦，Kyle的初衷也只是想帮助您的侄子，这也是我们的失误，但我们实在没有愿意在大半夜照顾Wally的熟悉的Omega。”

“首先，我很谢谢你们能将Wally从酒吧中带出来，这是他性别分化后第一次发情……什么也不懂，还去了那么危险的地方，”Barry叹气，金色纤长的睫毛像扇子一样半垂下来，一副忧心忡忡的模样，“至于起诉Kyle，我想这不是我能做主的，关键是Wally的父母，但他们对Wally并不是太上心。”

“所以没人会起诉Kyle了对吗？”Carol问。

“只要Wally本人不想，我想不会。”Barry给了一个肯定的回答。

“太好了！”Carol惊呼，试图与身边的Hal击掌庆祝。然而Hal看都没看她一眼，手掌半悬在空中的Carol十分尴尬，她讪讪地收回了手。

“Kyle答应晚上就会将Wally送回家。”Carol看着刚才收到的短信复述。短信还有后半段，交稿死线临近的Kyle央求Carol与Hal替他的漫画上网点，Carol很不情愿，虽然这也不是第一次帮Kyle赶稿。

“那我可以在这里等他们吗？”Barry笑着问。他有一对很可爱但并不明显的小虎牙，笑起来看上去稚嫩又温和，Hal觉得自己的内心再一次被这位金发Beta击中了。

“当然没问题，不过我们可以去酒吧坐坐。”他正直地提议，内心则想好了无数种将面前那位金发Beta拐上床的方法——他可是Hal Jordan，帅气又嘴甜，没有他搞不定的男孩儿或女孩儿，也许除了同样强势的青梅竹马Carol Ferris。

Barry的表情有些犹豫，蓝色的鹿眼紧张地眨了两下，看上去湿漉漉地，“可我希望能早一点看到Wally，我想和他好好谈谈。”

“Kyle会和他好好谈的，相信我。”Hal的声音放得很低，像是在诱拐什么小动物一样，“我会带你去海滨城一家很棒的酒吧——就在这附近，Kyle带着Wally回家了我就可以带你过来，好吗？你看上去也很需要放松。”

那位保守又温和的金发男性终于松了口，Hal将他归功于自己的人格魅力，没人能抵御Hal Jordan的邀请。临走之时，他特意嘱咐Carol不要跟过来。

“你真是混蛋，Hal Jordan。”Carol已经坐在了Kyle赶稿的桌子上，面前堆着漫画家的线稿，并戴上了黑框眼镜，这让女性Alpha看上去美艳又严厉，“你们都有夜生活，除了我。”

Hal毫不在意，“赌他三天内和我上床。”

“得了吧，Hal，这种严谨的正经人是不会被你那些小伎俩骗到的，”Carol并不是不相信Hal的魅力，但她认为Barry不会像酒吧里游戏人生的男女一样随意地上Hal的当，那个男人看上去会是安安稳稳工作的禁欲主义者，“我和你打赌，输了就把我给你垫付的房租还给我。”

“赢了就将它们一笔勾销。”

Carol考虑了一秒，“Deal.”

“这可是你答应的。”Hal露出了自信的笑容，“等着瞧吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

02

 

Barry自然不会知道两位Alpha约定的关于他的赌约。紧张工作了一周的他被Hal，那位英俊且信息素充满攻击性的Alpha带到了一家安静的酒吧，这让他松了口气。Barry并不喜欢酒吧热闹的氛围，尤其是在繁忙的工作结束后，他更偏向于缩在沙发上享受一段老电影，因为酒吧嘈杂的音乐与弥漫的各种信息素会让他非常不自在。

晚上还有与侄子好好谈谈的打算，Barry只选择了度数很低的果酒，酒保将还插着小伞的粉红色果酒送上来时意味深长地看了他一眼；他的同伴Hal则选择了威士忌与伏特加的混合酒，似乎对自己酒量很有自信。

“CCPD，”Hal注意到了Barry腰带上警徽，“你是警察？”

“严格来说，我是鉴证官，或者说法医。”Barry喝了一口甜到过分的果酒，瞬间理解了酒保的眼神——这种果酒只有那群不成熟的小女孩儿才会点。“你的职业呢？”他问道。

“我是Ferris航空的试飞员，具体来说，我开军用飞机。”

“很酷的职业，”Barry评价，又想到了什么，“我记得跟你一起的那位女性也姓Ferris。”

“Carol Ferris。对，她是我的青梅竹马。”Hal并不想话题转移到另一位Alpha身上，一般的猎艳对象知道了他的职业后总会激动追问更多细节，然而面前这位可爱的金发男性的注意力竟然在Ferris这个姓氏上。Carol不在他身边也在用她无处不在的存在感威胁他，这让Hal很有危机感。

Hal转移话题，“你的侄子为什么会离家出走呢，Barry——我可以这么叫你吧？”

“当然，”Barry点头，手指玩弄着果酒上的小伞，他的侧脸比正脸更多了点秀气，小动作也让他看上去有不符合年龄的可爱，“Wally不满自己分化成了Omega，他一直以为自己会是Alpha。”

Hal象征性地点头，他的注意力大部分锁定在那位金发男性身上，只分出了百分之一在他俩现在的对话。“这应该对他打击很大。”

“是的。他还是高中橄榄球队的一员。我不太懂，但Wally很出色，很多大学愿意因为橄榄球提前录他，还会提供很丰富的奖学金。这也是Wally最自豪的地方。”Barry对有关自己心爱的侄子的话题滔滔不绝，“他还有一个特别有趣的外号叫‘闪电小子’。然而自从他性别分化后，他的教练就希望他离开橄榄球队。因为整个球队都是Alpha。如果Wally是Beta，教练也许还会考虑他的技术留下他，可惜Wally是Omega……”

说到这里，Barry抬头无奈地笑了笑，“刻板的性别理论，对吧？”

猎艳无数的Hal很丢脸地因为那个笑容反应迟钝，他只能本能地点头。Barry继续说，“Wally希望留在橄榄球队，考虑到他是他们高中的王牌，教练也妥协了，条件是Wally的父母能够同意身为Omega的儿子和一群Alpha训练并控制好发情期。Wally也很开心，但是结果却出乎了他的意料，他的父母替他办了退队的手续，并强制他不与橄榄球队员再有来往，理由只有一个，Wally是个Omega。”

听到这里，Hal也忍不住替那位男孩惋惜，“太可惜了，现在的Omega能够胜任很多的工作……虽然我并没有Omega的朋友，事实上，我在工作也接触不到Omega，我是试飞员，你知道的……他们更倾向于Alpha的一些特性。”

“警局也是这样。”Barry说。他放弃了那杯粉红色的果酒，转而想再向酒保要了一杯，然而在点酒时他有些词穷，不怎么来酒吧的他面对琳琅满目的品种有些眼花缭乱。于是他转头向Hal求助，“我不怎么来酒吧……你能帮我选一种吗？看上去都很不错的样子。”

这个金发甜心太可爱了。Hal在心里想，在酒精的作用下，他差点将内心的想法脱口而出，但这一定会吓跑面前这个小警察。面对Barry湿漉漉的鹿眼，Hal替他选择了雅格炸弹，绚丽的颜色似乎很适合眼前这位严谨又保守的男人。

“嗨，”一位金色短发的俏丽女子挤在了两人中间，她熟练地向酒保要了三瓶苹果马提尼，大方地问道，“我能占用你们一分钟时间吗？”

即使Hal这次的目的是为了身边的那位严谨的金发男人，但属于情场浪子的本能让他也无法拒绝这位可爱的女孩儿，她是个Alpha，信息素却是好闻的水果味，“当然可以，为了你美丽得惊人的眼睛，我可以给你我的整个晚上。”

一旁的Barry因为Hal熟练地调情笑出了来，他扶着下巴，像是一个好学生一样看着面前的一对好看的男女互动。

女孩儿咯咯地笑出了声，“谢谢你的时间，帅哥。我也愿意为你帅气的脸给你我的整个晚上……但这次我不是为你而来。”

女孩转过头面对Barry，那位金发的羞涩男性显然被吓了一跳。有些手足无措地抓着吧台，“你真可爱，”女孩评价道，“我的朋友们都被你帅气的朋友吸引了，除了我……”她舔了舔嘴角，“不要做出这种表情好吗，甜心？我不会真的吃掉你的，对了，我叫Patty。”

“谢谢你的称赞。”Barry显然不擅长应对这个，“你可以叫我Barry。”

“声音和人一样可爱。”Patty挑高眉毛，强硬地将Barry拉了起来，“我们一起唱歌吧？”

Barry想要拒绝，然而Patty的朋友们带头起哄，整个酒吧的注意力都转移到了他与那位强硬的女性Alpha身上。他求助地看向Hal，而棕发男人耸耸肩表示自己无能为力。

“你可不好下台了，小熊。”Patty将拘谨的Barry拖上了舞台。Barry只好硬着头皮和Patty在就把所有人的注视下唱起了歌。

和Patty的预料一样，Barry唱歌和他的声音一样好听。刚开始的时候，他的声音因为紧张而有些断断续续，唱到一半后他的歌声渐渐变得流畅了起来。Hal拿起手机录了段Barry唱歌的视频，并发给了Carol。

Carol的回信很快：「天哪，他是在唱歌吗？真是可爱，给了替Kyle赶稿的我一点点安慰。我也想追他了。」

「他是Beta。」Hal提醒自己的青梅竹马正视她只喜欢Alpha的性取向。

事实证明Carol的性向也不如她所描述的那么坚定，「为了那双修长的腿，我愿意将范围扩展到Beta。」

这个口是心非的女人。Hal在心里评价。

 

下台以后，Patty拉住Barry小声提醒，“小熊，你闻上去不太妙。”女性Alpha又大胆地上前闻了闻他的腺体处，Barry下意识地躲开她。Alpha的气味让他有些体温上升。“你要发情了。”Patty坚定了自己的看法。

Barry不自在地问，“已经可以闻出来了吗？”

Patty点头，小声提醒他，“是的，希望你有随身携带抑制剂。但是……”Patty充满诱惑地笑了笑，将一张纸条塞进Barry的衬衫口袋，“你也可以来找我，甜心，我家有各种防标记的项圈。”

Alpha的占有欲与自大让Barry有些不快，他草草地告别了Patty，回到了Hal身边。

口干舌燥的Barry回来的第一件事就是喝酒。他喝酒的动作是与外表不符合的孟浪，一口气喝干了半杯后的他脸色如常。Barry向目瞪口呆地Hal解释，“我酒量很好的，虽然不怎么喝。”

Hal有些难以置信的抬高眉毛，“你可以随便喝，我请客。”

Barry笑了笑，“谢谢，但是不了。我晚上还得和Wally好好谈……”

一位穿着暴露的女孩儿扑进了Barry怀里打断了他的话，女孩儿面色潮红，小心翼翼地往Barry怀里拱了拱，两只手拽紧了Barry的衬衫。她小小的身体抖动着，看上去十分可怜。

“先生……”女孩吸了吸鼻子，眼里充盈着泪水，“请您帮帮我。”

迅速充盈的信息素让Barry寒毛直竖，他赶紧将女孩儿抱在怀里，并与身为Alpha的Hal保持了距离，“你发情了？”

女孩小幅度地点了点头，Barry迅速从后门将她带出酒吧，并用眼神暗示Hal不要跟过来。发情期的Omega遇上身体健康的Alpha会产生不得了的灾难，他不愿意看见这女孩因为Alpha的本能被标记，更不愿意看到Hal因为激素的作用被告上法庭。

“小姐，告诉我，你有带抑制剂吗？”Barry温柔地拍了拍面色潮红的女孩的脸吸引她的注意。

“没有……”女孩呜咽着说，她看上去十分难受，“有人给我下药……我的男友给我下药，他强行逼我发情，他要强行标记我……”

“没事的，没事的……”Barry安慰她，“我现在送你去医院。”

女孩摇了摇头，“不，求您了先生，我意外发情的事不想让我的父母知道。先生，您是Omega对吗，我闻出来了，您有随身携带抑制剂吗……”

“有。”Barry从裤袋中掏出自己随身携带的药片，这是市面上见效最快的抑制剂了，虽然很贵。他一个月花在抑制剂上的价钱就消耗掉了工资的四分之一，但工作原因让Barry不得不选择它。

“先生，太好了，您救了我……”女孩含混地道谢，她的信息素越来越浓，意志也逐渐不太清醒。

Barry担心女孩的信息素引来周围的Alpha们，海滨城的治安显然不如中城。他从药瓶中倒出了最后两枚药片，这让他非常犹豫——因为他也快要发情了，Patty已经嗅出了他的味道。也许就是这一两天。

被发情期折磨的女孩呜咽了一声，咬上了Barry的手指试图让自己不要叫出来。善良的中城警察咬紧牙关下了决心，他可以去医院补充药品，然而怀里的女孩儿已经不能等了。Barry将掌心的药片一起塞进了女孩嘴里，轻轻拍打她的后背安慰她。

特效药见效很快，十分钟后，女孩的眼神渐渐恢复清明。Barry柔声询问，“你好些了吗？”

女孩轻轻地点头，从Barry怀里站了起来，“谢谢您，先生。如果不是您，我不知道该怎么办了。”

“下次记得随身携带抑制剂，要好好保护自己。”Barry忍不住叮嘱道，这个女孩的年龄看上去和Wally差不多大，脸颊的雀斑与红发让他想起了自己同样意外发情的侄子，“可以自己回家吗？”

女孩用力鞠了个躬，“可以的，先生，谢谢您！我怕遇上我的男友，所以先走了，有机会再见面，我会好好再次感谢你的！”

说完，女孩快速地跑走了，只留下了甜美的气味。Barry准备回到酒吧，却意外地发现自己腿软得根本迈不动脚步。周围围绕他的甜美的气味也不仅仅是Omega的信息素，还有一种让他全身发软的充满攻击性的味道。

刚才那个将要发情的Omega女孩曾说她被自己的男友下了药，Barry天真地以为是那种口服的催情剂，但忽视了一个事实——见效最快的催情剂总是喷雾，在抱着女孩处理她的问题时，Barry也被迫暴露在了催情剂里。

——他发情了。

 

“……所以，我实在是受不了我父母的霸道，留了张纸条离家出走了。”Wally气鼓鼓地向对面的黑发男人阐述他离家出走的理由。红发男孩嘴里还塞着汉堡，这让他本该恼怒的声音变得含糊不清。

“确实做的很过分。”Kyle点头。他的面前只有一杯可乐。这位漫画家带着对面的红发男孩吃遍了海滨城知名的快餐店，最后还是选择在了大众的汉堡王休息。Wally照例点了一堆食物，肚子发胀的Kyle没了胃口，只能小口小口地喝着可乐。

“对吧？”Wally咽下嘴里的一大口汉堡肉，身为运动员的他食量比普通人大很多。“结果，我离家出走了两天，只有Barry叔叔在找我，我的父母也许根本没看我留下的纸条儿。”

“这样啊。”Kyle因为自己的词穷困扰着，他想评价什么，但总是组织不好语言。这让他看上去很酷，像一个忧郁的艺术家——Wally这样评价。

“你觉得Omega能当橄榄球运动员吗？”Wally凑上去问。

“可以吧，我想？”Kyle说，“但是我确实没有听说过什么知名的Omega橄榄球运动员……”

“我将是第一个。”Wally骄傲地说，同时吃起了他的第四个汉堡，“他们给我起了一个绰号，叫做‘闪电小子’，我觉得超酷。”

“你可以快点吃。”Kyle盯着手机催促道，现在已经快九点了。

“我不想这么早回去，Barry叔叔肯定要骂我。”

“不是带你回家，”Kyle解释道，“我们得赶在关门之前买下那台PS4，还有一些游戏。”

“PS4?”Wally双眼发光，甚至忘记往嘴里塞汉堡，“游戏是我们刚才看的那些吗？”

Kyle点头。Wally飞快地将自己面前的汉堡与薯条吃完，鼓着腮帮含糊地说，“那我们现在就走吧！”

他们来到了Wally特别喜欢的电玩超市，Kyle捧着PS4，Wally则选好了他们之前试玩的所有游戏。在等待结账的队伍中，Wally说，“你是个宅男，但家里却没有主机游戏。我以为是你没兴趣。”

我确实没兴趣。Kyle在心里说。

“我的父母对我的零用钱看得很紧，Barry叔叔和Iris阿姨会偷偷多给我一点，但他们都不希望我将时间花在主机游戏上。”Wally盯着手中的《不义联盟2》的碟片，这是他最期待的游戏了。橄榄球队员们曾围绕它高谈阔论，然而没有主机的Wally只能通过队友的只言片语了解剧情，“我能来你家玩吗？”

“当然可以，你过来前跟我说一声，我可以去中城接你。”

“哇！Kyle你是我见过的最好说话的人了。”Wally兴奋地高呼。

Kyle与Wally带着一堆游戏与PS4回了家。兴奋的Wally在快要到达Kyle家中时，意识到自己马上要面对Barry叔叔，心里的愉悦打了个折扣。他很爱自己那位温柔又善良的叔叔，但是叔叔总是对他保护过度。

“晚上好，Kyle，还有Wally。”Kyle家中只有帮忙赶稿的Carol一个人。她已经脱下了自己的职业套裙，一丝不苟的盘发放了下来，也换上了宽松的睡衣，与初次见面判若两人。女性Alpha疲惫地打了个哈欠，“你今天要收留我，Kyle。Hal那个混蛋带了一个发情的Omega回家。”

“没有问题。”Kyle欣然应允。有时候，Hal为了追求刺激会与处在发情期的Omega来一场火辣的一夜情，这时候Carol就会跑来向他求助。Kyle家中有这位女性Alpha的全套洗漱用品。

“明天就是交稿日。”Kyle将头埋在凌乱的草稿里，“我还没有勾线，助手替我画的背景我也还没涂黑，封面也没有上色……”

“哦……”Carol兴趣缺缺地贴着网点，“我不会帮你涂黑的，Kyle，我现在困死了。”

“我可以帮你！”Wally接话。他的注意力已经从游戏转移到了Kyle的工作上了。

“别逞强，小孩。”Carol说，“你以为涂黑就是字面上的意思吗，其中可是有很多需要注意的地方……”

“Kyle，是这样涂的吗？”Wally举着线稿问。

Kyle凑上前，“Wally涂得比你好。”一向好强的女性Alpha做了一个不甘心的鬼脸。

Wally安安静静地坐了二十分钟后，终于意识到了一个问题，“我的Barry叔叔呢？他不是说要和我谈谈吗？”

Carol打了个哈欠，“Hal带他去酒吧了。那个混蛋自己找了个发情的Omega回了家，也许你叔叔被抛弃在了酒吧里。”

“时间也挺晚了。”Wally说，“虽然我并不想见到他……不，我的意思是我不想听Barry叔叔的说教。”

“我替你联系他。”

Kyle离开了书房，将自己暂时从漫画的世界里拉了出来。他找到了Wally叔叔的电话拨了过去。响了几声转到了语音信箱。Kyle不甘心地回拨，这次总算有人接了。

“喂？”Kyle觉得接电话的声音非常耳熟，但对方绝对不是Wally的叔叔。

“……Hal？”Kyle不确定地问。

“Kyle？”的确是Hal的声音，确定了的Kyle赶紧挂断了电话。

“你今天晚上也得在这留宿了。”回到书房的Kyle对Wally说。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肉是二代。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *预警：各种Dirty Talk…第一次写ABO的肉。有很多私设。

02.（NC-17）

 

这里有一个问题。Hal Jordan在拒绝向他示好的第6个Omega或Beta后不甘心地心想。今天是周五，他刚结束了一场要命的试飞，甚至为了和Carol赌气偷偷将预设高度拔高十米——这个幼稚的举动差点让Ferris航空高价研发的军用机的内燃机出岔子，但成功地看到了那个自大的女Alpha抓狂的表情——这个属于他，英勇无畏的英雄试飞员的周五晚上应该是浸淫在甜蜜的各种信息素中，与某个看上眼的Omega或者Beta你来我往的调情，然后顺理成章地上床，而不是像现在这样——Hal看了一眼手机，他已经等那位去照顾突然发情的Omega的金发男性一个小时了。

他承认Barry Allen对他有一种神奇的吸引力，那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛随便眨两下就可以说服他去做任何事。但也不能这样很没面子地放他的鸽子。照顾发情期的Omega？别开玩笑了，Kyle的教训摆在那里，没有谁能对发情的Omega有抵抗力，即使是不会被信息素影响的Beta。Hal的脑海里不自觉地浮现出了Barry亲吻那位娇小的女Omega的画面——他想得相当细致，甚至刻意描画一些不可描述的细节，他的想象力是得到过知名漫画家Rayner老师的赞扬的。

Alpha充满攻击性的信息素在酒精的刺激下越来越浓郁，吧台上的那位酒保捂着鼻子提醒，“先生，你能先去外面处理一下你的信息素吗？这边好几个Omega都快被刺激得发情了。”

非常好，现在连Omega发情都要怪在Alpha信息素的头上，这群“弱势群体”享受各种特权待遇压榨他们，该死的政治正确。Hal心想。他穿上自己半旧的空军夹克从酒吧后门出去了，户外凉爽的温度让他打了个寒颤，空无一人的巷道里飘来一股若有若无的甜蜜的气味，但足以让平静下来的Alpha全身发热。

Alpha的本能让Hal下意识地靠近那个甜美的来源，信息素的味道甜得像刚融化的太妃糖，他的全身都涨得发疼。他在一个死胡同里找到了信息素的来源，还看到了被Carol评价“老土”的暗红色格子衬衫。衬衫的主人正非常暴力地殴打一位高大的男性Alpha，Hal默默为那位倒霉的Alpha被踢中的老二画了个十字，然后得出了两个结论：  
第一，那位有礼貌的金发小警察并没有刻意忽视他与第一次见面的Omega调情——这很好；  
第二，小警察是个非常暴力Omega，而且发情了——这很糟糕。

——顺便一提，第二个结论是Hal试图靠近Barry但不小心挨了一拳流出鼻血时得到的。这很不符合常理，且相当丢脸，是的。正确的走向应该是Hal Jordan，这位英勇无畏的充满正义感与责任心的Alpha冲上去救下被坏蛋Alpha威胁的散发着甜美香气的Omega，绝不是像这样被打趴下。而这位发情的Omega在揍了他一拳后便浑身脱力地要倒下，Hal赶紧搂住了他。

可怜的被迫发情的Omega此刻涨红了脸，抗拒的手软绵绵的，但力道不小，“你不要靠近我。”

Hal是个健康的男性，且热爱游戏情场和与不同的人享受性爱，但他本质是一位正直善良且意志力强大的好人，此刻他的念头并不是怎样俘获这位像蛋糕一样甜蜜的Omega，尽管他全身都涨得发疼，尤其是某个部位，还有他的鼻子，小警察下手太狠了。

“我现在就送你去医院。”Hal说。然后像个男子汉一样用与现实同样残酷的冷水将自己的欲火熄灭。

来自中城的小警察没点头也没摇头，Hal当做默认把他拖走了。还没走出那个阴暗的死胡同，他突然意识到了一个问题，于是脱下了自己半旧的飞行服披在了小警察身上掩盖他的信息素，自己身上只留下了一件绿色的短袖。伫立在11月份的海滨城，Hal觉得自己悲壮得像个英雄。

Carol曾埋怨过Hal的飞行服不常洗，隔好几米就能闻到一股熏人的充满攻击力的信息素味道。这本应该给Hal带来魅力，而现在却带来了灾难。Omega与Alpha的信息素碰撞在一起总会产生让人难懂的化学作用。受影响比较严重的会是Omega，此时的Barry已经腿软到走不动路，然后像个吸血鬼一样热情地嗅身边那位Alpha的腺体。

“操。”Hal不确定自己有足够的意志力能够保持理智将身边的神志不清的Omega送进医院，也许最好的选择是带去宾馆然后身体力行地处理问题。

但是不。Hal从不会与一个意志不清的人发生关系——就算他与Carol有一个关于Barry Allen的可笑赌约——但和身边好看的小警察上床一定得建立在属于Hal Jordan的人格魅力上，而不是该死的荷尔蒙。

Hal幻想着国税局、飞上高空的失重反应、青梅竹马洋洋得意的脸以转移注意力。他正直地撑着体积不小的帐篷拦下了一台出租车，而身边的Omega则先他一步，Barry用力将他推向了出租车后座，然后趴在他身上选了一个高难度的姿势嗅着Hal脖子上的腺体。

“……操，哥们，别在我车后座搞起来。”

Hal隐隐约约听到了年轻司机对他俩的咒骂，但这已经不足以吸引他了。意志力强大如Hal Jordan也不免被该死的荷尔蒙控制，他现在全部的注意力已经放在了坐在他怀里的Omega身上，Barry的金发被汗水濡湿，湿漉漉地搭在前额，看上去稚嫩又可怜。Hal充盈着信息素的小脑袋全被一个念头占据：标记他，这不会是他的错，谁叫他发情？

“嘿，你们到底要去哪？”出租车司机非常有节奏的按喇叭的声音替Hal找回了一点理智，当然是医院，看看他怀里的男人，简直一刻都不能耽误，为了自己也为了可怜的中城警察兼17岁孩子的叔叔，医院绝对是最佳选择。

Barry呜咽了一声，将头埋在了Hal的脖颈，嘴唇靠近在他的腺体位置，先是轻轻舔了两下，然后用力咬了下去——

Hal气喘吁吁地报出了自己公寓的地址。

该死的本能。

 

“砰。”Hal用脚将门踹上。还没来得及开灯，怀里的Omega就将他推倒在地，然后像个吸血鬼一样咬他的腺体。Hal像个要被强行标记的Omega一样拼命挣扎扭动，然而全无理智的小警察的力道也不小，Hal的脑袋被禁锢在了他的怀里。

Hal并不是没有将发情期的Omega带回家过。这种生物很麻烦，他承认，但火辣得让他难以抗拒。可Hal从没遇到过这种情况——来自中城的小警察有着全然不像Omega的体型，他看上去高瘦，但相当沉重，而且力气很大，Hal全无Alpha尊严地被他压制在身下。

“标记我。”Hal耳边传来了一阵气声，还有暧昧地喘息，尽管他根本没有碰压在他身上的Omega。

“不。”Hal终于逃脱了小警察的禁锢，他敏捷地从后面将Barry搂紧控制住。盈盈不断的鼻血顺着他的下巴流下，Hal潦草地擦在了Barry的酒红色格子衬衫上。

“冷静下来，好吗？等你神智清醒了我们再讨论。”Hal利用仅存的理智将Barry拖进了他房间的床上，而神志不清的Omega手脚并用着想将怀里的Alpha也留在床上。不幸的是，Hal的房间里除了Barry的味道，还有昨晚也在他房间发情的Wally残留的信息素。这让他差点失去理智脱掉彼此的裤子，然后在Omega体内成结，最后标记——最终等待他的会是陪审团嫌弃的眼神。

感谢Kyle Rayner，想到他曾经在自己床上乱搞的事实让Hal找回了点理智。他慌手慌脚地逃出了自己的房间，学习Carol将房门锁上，留下了发情的Omega。这很不人性，但Hal更不想面临诉讼。

为了防止自己因为公寓愈来愈充盈的信息素逼得失去理性，Hal将房门钥匙丢了出去。他做得很棒，Hal忍不住为自己顽强的意志鼓掌，这是意志战胜荷尔蒙的典型案例，他值得被写进教科书里歌颂。

事实上，公寓中混杂了两位发情期Omega的信息素的杀伤力跟Hal的意志力开了个玩笑。没得意多久，他便双眼发红地盯着自己锁着的房门，仿佛要用眼神盯出一个洞。可怕的荷尔蒙，它能将一向冷静自持的Alpha变成了一只野兽。也许法律应该出台一些政策保护他们这群可怜的Alpha。

将钥匙扔出去的行为无疑是作茧自缚，Hal从未如此后悔过。他盯着地上的手机，用他开战机不断挑战试飞高度的决心拨了一个号码。

“喂。”手机里传来了女人疲惫慵懒的声音。

“Carol！”

“哦，日。Hal，你要震聋我吗？”Carol咒骂，而对面的人完全没有听进去。

“我房间的备用钥匙在哪！”

“你怎么了……气喘吁吁的？呃，我想想……应该是在立柜的倒数第二个小抽屉里……”

Hal手脚并用地翻出了备用钥匙，像是看到了宝藏一样亲了一口手机，“赞美你，Carol。我带了发情的Omega回家，所以你今晚别回来了。”

“操你，Hal Jordan，你又……”

Hal当然听不到他的室友对他的埋怨，此刻可怜的手机已经被扔在了地上。他脱下了短袖T恤，肌肤接触到寒冷的空气让他打了个喷嚏，但绝没有缓解他的燥热。他的卧室里躺着一个等操的Omega，这个事实让Hal血脉贲张，他几乎是用钥匙砸开了自己的房门。

小警察并不安分地躺在他床上，暗红色的格子衬衫解开了一半，淋漓的汗水弄湿了Hal的床单，看上去十分狼狈。当然，说起狼狈，Hal也好不了多少，他脸上全是血。如果信息素有形的话，Hal的房间现在应该全是粉红色与黑色的烟雾，任何一个人靠近都会觉得呛鼻。

Hal坐在床边，闻到他气味的Barry抱紧他将脑袋再次埋在了Hal的腺体处啃咬。Hal装模作样的咳嗽了一声，“我打算操你了，”——糟糕的开头，“可以吗？”——更糟糕的问题，不管对方回答什么，Hal都会操他，从他的意志屈服于欲望进门时就注定了。

Barry从他脖颈处抬起头，小声说，“裤子口袋里有项圈——带上它。”

太好了，Hal在心里欢呼，这将是一场你情我愿的性爱，不会有意外的标记，Hal Jordan将与法庭无缘，这意外地带给了他平静。他慢条斯理地从对方的裤带中掏出了一根的防标记项圈替Barry带上，黑色的项圈很衬小警察白净的肤色，带着薄汗的淡粉色脖子有一种奇妙的色气。“你真可爱。”他隔着项圈咬上了Barry的脖子，在Barry脖子上抹了一层血。

发情的Omega用像是要把对方吞进去的架势亲吻，疲软的手毫无章法地抚摸上光着上半身的Alpha，Hal很疑惑Barry是怎么做到精准地避开他全部敏感点的，但如同隔靴搔痒的触碰完全无法解决问题。Hal连同内裤一起将Barry下半身的衣物脱下，然而卡在了脚踝处，这让Alpha有些不快。他拍了拍只顾嗅他腺体的Barry，柔声引诱道，“宝贝，把你的裤子脱掉……再把我的脱掉。”

事实证明这是个错误的决定，神志不清的Omega却懂得怎样激起Hal的不耐烦，他慢吞吞地蹬掉自己的裤子，再温吞地解开Hal的腰带——狡猾的Omega，发情的明明是他，而Hal更像急躁的那个。

“告诉我，小混蛋，你每次发情的时候都这么温吞？”他不耐烦地剥干净两人身上的衣物，让彼此火热的肌肤相互接触。

而那个狡猾的Omega用细细的呻吟与缠上他腰的腿回应了他。Hal俯下身，进行了两人的第一次亲吻。见面四个小时就上床不算什么，这并没有打破情场浪子Hal Jordan的猎艳记录，他游刃有余。

Barry的吻技并不高明，事实上，他有好几次都因为太过热情又不小心而咬上了Hal的舌头。好在信息素足以让Alpha忽视这些疼痛，他熟练地在Barry身上煽风点火，首先是脖子——他最喜欢的部位，然而可恶的项圈阻拦了他的进一步接触，没有办法；然后是乳首，他极有技巧地玩弄那两个小巧的颗粒，即使没有开灯，他也能猜出它们是粉红色的——Barry的皮肤很白，所以没有什么色素沉积。

被玩弄的惊呼与呻吟被强势地堵在了亲吻中，整个房间是一种诡异的沉静，除了两人接吻的水渍声。Barry因为呼吸不顺不满地推搡他。

一般情况下，Hal是个非常注重前戏的Alpha，他的这种品质也为他猎艳的生涯赢来了不少优质的伴侣。但此刻他却不想把这种温柔用在发情的Omega身上，而且对方也不想享受那种点燃激情的感觉，他们两人现在已经着火了。

Hal一只手玩弄Barry的乳首，另一只手伸向了他的臀部。他捏了捏Omega软软的臀肉，黏腻的手感让他忍不住惊讶，“认真的？这么湿？”

害羞的Omega抓过枕头盖住他的头。Hal拍了拍他，“我的男孩，正常反应而已，不用害羞。”同时将右手食指伸入了Barry湿漉漉的后穴，手指很轻松地扩宽了括约肌，穴肉迫不及待地包裹了那位突如其来的入侵者。

Barry因为这个进入发出了软绵绵地呻吟，这让他更加害羞，抓住枕头的手更加不舍得放开，Hal开始怀疑Barry是不是真的处于神志不清的发情期，或者是单纯地想玩弄他。如果是后者的话，这个Omega也太坏了。

“宝贝，让我看看你的脸，”Barry柔声劝他。同时捅入了第二根手指并开始抽动，“你很可爱，亲爱的，让我看看你。”

没理他。即使Hal的手指很有技巧地撞上了他的前列腺，Barry发出了像是啜泣地呻吟，枕头还是固执地黏在了Barry的脑袋上，Hal不再追究，毕竟他们也没有开灯，而且他现在满脑袋只想操Omega身下的那个洞。Barry的后穴似乎已经做好了准备。

Hal像个十几岁的男孩一样凭借本能。将所有的技巧都抛在了脑后——他将这个归功于发情期的荷尔蒙。他迫不及待地将自己硬得发疼的阴茎挤入Omega后穴——他真想开灯见证这一画面。然而没有，他只能感受。又紧又软的火热穴口包裹了他，Hal差点丢脸的缴械。

“操，”他忍不住爆了句粗口，“好紧……”

Hal怕自己射出来迟迟不动。“这太难受了……”身下的Omega发出了不满地呻吟，漂亮的蓝色眼睛躲在枕头后面紧紧地闭着，汹涌的情欲让Barry笨拙地小幅度地晃动着自己的身体。

“你不会是第一次吧？”Hal问。

一个枕头砸中了他。哦，很好，他刚刚替来自中城的小警察开了苞，还是在他的发情期。教科书级别的乘虚而入，这让Hal难得有了负罪感。

但这也并不能消弭二者之间的情欲和催情的信息素。Hal掰开了Barry的两条修长的腿，后穴分泌的液体濡湿了两人交合的地方，给这个动作带上了一个色情的水渍声。出于一种奇怪的名叫心疼的情感，Hal控制自己不要像野兽一样啃咬对方。他伸出手照顾Barry的阴茎，从根部向上有节奏的撸动。Barry发出了带着沉重鼻音的呻吟，像小鹿一样的蓝色的眼睛充盈着泪水，令他全身平静下来的Alpha信息素和埋在他体内的阴茎是最好的催情剂，他稍微扭动了一下腰便不可克制地高潮了。

然而仅仅的前端的高潮对缓解Omega发情期的热潮毫无帮助。他的后穴讨好地开合，分泌了更多的液体弄湿了本已经很黏腻的结合处。Hal玩弄着他软乎乎的囊袋逗弄他，“说出来，我的男孩，你想要什么？”

Barry脸红着再次将头埋入Alpha的腺体处，修长的腿环上了Hal的腰作为邀请。而坏心眼的Alpha当然不可能这么放过他，“你得说出来。”

“你动一动……”Barry白皙的脸蛋快要涨出血。

得到回答的Alpha捞起Barry的两条腿，用力将他们掰开，将整个后穴暴露了出来。Omega躯体十分柔韧，几乎可以从中间对折起来。Hal用力挺动自己的腰身，将自己交由情欲支配，身下的Omega热情又害羞地攀上了他，Hal拖着他的屁股将他悬空，挺动有力的腰肢撞击Omega。Hal是个强壮的Alpha，当然，但Barry的体重注定了这个姿势并不能持续多久，他将Omega推到在床上并翻了个身，从背后强硬地再次进入了他，这个姿势可以让Hal咬上Barry的脖子，他一边抽动一边咬动皮革制的项圈，再次将鼻血抹在了Barry白皙的躯体上。一只手伸入了Barry的口腔内，模拟口交的动作玩弄他的舌头。

Barry被迫只能发出呜呜的声音。他是第一次通过Alpha解决发情期，但一切都太过了，超出了他的想象。一向被他嫌弃的Alpha的强势此刻给了他足够的安全感。也许强制发情也并不全是糟糕的事，他的初体验至少是和Hal Jordan这样一个梦幻般的Alpha一起。

有一个词叫做“安全性行为”，从高中，不，初中开始就被讨厌的生理课老师挂在嘴边。而性经验丰富的Hal在高潮后才意识到了它。哦，没办法了，他刚刚才射了Barry一肚子。

“宝贝，你真的太辣了。”他将自己的阴茎抽出躺在了床的另一边，亲昵地将身边黏糊糊的Omega抱紧，困顿地等待下一轮的到来——一次不足以满足发情的Omega，这是常识，但Hal对自己很有信心。

Barry挣脱了他的怀抱，他将脑袋滑到Hal的阴茎处，双手粗鲁地玩弄他刚射过的软趴趴的老二，没有预期的反应，不甘心地Omega干脆将整个柱体含入了自己嘴里。

这群发情的Omega是没有不应期的吗？Hal恐惧地想。他觉得自己的老二又爽又痛，Barry绝对算不上给了他一个好的Blow Job，事实上，他感觉那个金黄色的脑袋是在用他的牙齿剃掉牙签上的芝士，而他的老二就是那根牙签。

Hal将Barry的脑袋推离自己的下身，像抱大型犬一样将他抱回了自己身边，“你弄疼我了。”Hal抱怨，同时伸出三根手指插入Barry的后穴缓解他的欲望。

手指只能隔靴搔痒，Barry半是强迫地让Hal的阴茎再次进入了工作状态后，就迫不及待地想要再次坐上去。Hal因为上一场性事还未完全恢复，如果像这样将主动权交给刚开苞的Omega无章法的再来一场简直——

——简直爽翻了。Hal在齐根没入后心想。

勤于锻炼的小警察腰腹力量十分有力，Hal拖着他的屁股配合他有规律的抽动。第二场来得非常轻松，Hal只用躺着不动就行。

电话声打断了Hal的调情。当然不会是他的，他的手机早就丢在外面了。Hal伸出手从地上捡起了一条裤子，掏出了Barry的手机递给他，“要接吗？”

“不认识。”小警察含糊地咕哝，显然对Hal因为手机分散注意力不满，他报复地夹了一下，Hal差点丧失他作为Alpha的尊严。

“你真是个小混蛋……”本来想坐起身亲亲他，手机又响了。

事实上，Hal对这个来电有些眼熟，于是犹豫地没有按下红色的按键。他伸出手指塞进了Barry的嘴里，“我得接这个电话，别乱叫。”

“喂？”

对方沉默了将近两秒，“…Hal?”

“Kyle?”他明白眼熟的原因了。这通电话来自于他的朋友Kyle Rayner。直到刚才为止，他完全忘记身上扭动着吮吸着他手指的男人是一位十七岁的不小心在外边发情的男孩的叔叔——这个叔叔现在的所作所为在侄子面前可毫无说服力。

他的好友迅速挂断了电话。现在没人打扰他们俩了。

 

让我们将注意力从通宵做爱的两人转移到通宵赶稿的三人上。早上7点30分，Kyle总算将原稿传真给了编辑。而陪伴他通宵赶稿的男孩此刻已经困得不行，他的那块小小的区域堆满了零食残渣，Wally对此振振有词，食物能保持他通宵清醒。

“你得去睡一会。”习惯熬夜的Kyle并不十分疲累，他推了推身边红色脑袋，Wally含糊地答应他后又趴在他肩上睡着了。

“所以你让他趴在你肩上趴了一个半小时？”刚起床的Carol问。她的黑发如同鸡窝，大概很少有人能看到这位女强人的这一面。

Kyle点头。Carol打了个哈欠，“Rayner老师，你真是体贴又浪漫。所以说，你们现在是情侣关系了？”

“我不知道。”漫画家盯着手机，装作等编辑回复的模样以掩饰自己内心的波动，他的声音放得很低很轻，“Wally只是说玩笑话，也许。用来气一气他的家人。”

“哦，是啊，你们都上了床，你还画了好几张人像。”Carol另有所指。Kyle面前宝贵的素描本上画了好几页人像画，全是同一个形象——红发小雀斑的男孩。他的这个素描本只会画上对他来说很有意义的东西，这事关艺术家的坚持。

Kyle挑无关紧要的辩解，“我根本没有进入他……哦，对了。”他向好友宣布自己就在刚才三分钟内，看到Wally的口水滴落在了他肩膀上后所做下的一个重大的决定，“我要搬去中城。”

对着小镜子涂口红的Carol听到这句话后，不小心将口红涂过了界，“什么？”

Kyle耐心解释，“就是把自己的东西收拾一下，然后在中城重新租一个公寓。”

“我当然知道‘搬家’这个词是什么意思。”Carol合上小镜子，认真地看着Kyle，“为什么？”

“因为我是漫画家，不需要固定在某个地方工作。只是编辑那边协商会有些麻烦，毕竟编辑部在海滨城……”

“我知道了，”Carol打断了Kyle的解释，“为了Wally，你不可救药地爱上这个男孩了，你这个恋爱中的傻瓜。”

“Hal今早给我发了一条短信，”Kyle转移话题，涉及到红发男孩的一切都让他心跳不已，他选择避而不谈。“他需要抑制剂和其他照顾Omega发情的东西。如果不是Wally趴在我肩上睡着了，我大概已经去找他了。”

听到了来自自己室友的消息，Carol也转移了注意力，“你可以先把Wally抱上床，我们再过去找他。”

Kyle点头。并不是他没有想到将Wally带到床上睡这一点，床上总比趴在自己肩上舒服。然而他有一点舍不得，这涉及到了一点自私，也许这是他为数不多的能接触Wally的机会，Kyle心想。将被角细心地替红发男孩掖好，半梦半醒地Wally拽住了Kyle的手。

“我想问你一个问题。”Wally含糊地说，他很困，眼皮都有些抬不起来，但还是强迫自己打起精神。

“什么？”

Wally咬着下嘴唇，沉默了快五秒，“……你回来的时候能带上一点Pizza吗，我们昨天吃的那个，但我忘了品牌了，我记得店门口有一家喷泉，对了，多放菠萝和牛肉。”

“当然没问题，昨天谢谢你替我赶稿。”Kyle拍打男孩的肩膀，“我先出去处理一些事，抑制剂在床头，记得吃。”

Wally笑了起来，脸上的雀斑让他看上去有一种不符合年龄的可爱，“好，早点回来。”

等待Kyle与Carol离开后，Wally忍不住睡得很沉。在梦里，他问出了刚才真正想问的问题——

——“你真的是因为我搬去中城吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章NC-17

03(NC-17)

 

他需要一个窗帘。Hal很早就有了这个想法，而今天一早才让他真的做出了这个的决定。即使是11月份，海滨城正午的太阳也刺眼又毒辣，温暖得过分的太阳快将他烤化了，这更加重了他身体的空虚。怀里的Omega小幅度的动了动躲避太阳光，更加挨近了身边的Alpha。Hal吓得全身寒毛直竖。

这不是指怀里的Omega是什么洪水猛兽——某种意义上不是。Barry是个甜美可爱的金发男性，湿漉漉的鹿眼和甜蜜的笑容还有稍许温吞的性格在Hal眼里魅力值满点，可处在发情期的他绝对不是一个好床伴。昨天，或者说今天凌晨的Barry简直陷入了疯魔，从Hal的角度描述，大概是如同战机装配的导弹发射一般的信息素爆炸。如果说一开始是撒娇请求Hal操他的话，到了最后几场则演变成了那个越来越沉迷的Omega操可怜的快被榨干的Alpha——用他的窄小挺翘线条优美的屁股。

这就是为什么怀里的Omega动一动Hal的阴茎就会下意识的发疼的原因。他害怕Barry再次骑上他的腰，尽管这种恐惧让Alpha挺没有面子，Hal不敢相信也不愿意承认自己满足不了一个Omega——太丢脸了，绝对不能让Carol知道。

床单一片狼藉，被子乱糟糟地揉成一团掉下一半在地上，床上除了两人的精液外还有血渍。信息素褪去后痛觉也回归了，Hal的鼻子现在疼得要命，床上的血迹多得有些夸张。仔细考虑一下，也许并不仅仅是他的鼻血，鉴于昨天是Barry的第一次，而且他也完全称不上温柔——这一切都是信息素的错，当然。

门铃响了。Hal想起了他在今早最后一次被骑时绝望地拜托Kyle带上抑制剂来救他，其实最后一次其实也没那么糟糕，他甚至插入了生殖腔——一般清醒的Omega都不会让Alpha插进去的，因为会成结，意外怀孕相当麻烦，但感觉奇妙无比。不过这也不能抵消他全身被掏空的无力感。

刺耳的门铃声变成了急躁的敲打，看来Kyle也不长眼地带来了Carol，他要挨骂了。但相比于承受那位控制狂女Alpha的怒火，现在的情况有些糟糕——他在Omega体内成结了。Hal咬牙强行分离，疼得差点流泪。而怀里的睡得迷糊的Omega发出了不满的咕哝试图将Hal留在床上，机警的Alpha打滚从床上摔下来，很可怜地又疼了一次。

他草草地披了件睡袍前去开门。“嗨。”Hal有气无力地向门口的一男一女打招呼。

Carol先他一步进了屋，又因为公寓充盈的信息素捂住鼻子退了一步，女Alpha强硬地问出了她一直关心的问题：“你们没在我最喜欢的沙发上搞起来吧？”

Hal正直地摇头。Kyle进屋时将一个黑色的袋子塞进好友怀里，语气怜悯，“你看上去很糟糕。”

“是啊，”Hal嗡嗡地说，一件件摆弄Kyle塞给他的一堆奇怪的东西，“我都快把脑浆射出来了。”

他的朋友用看神经病的眼神看他，“我是说你的鼻子，它还在流血。”

尴尬的沉默弥漫在两个人之间。一旁没心没肺的女Alpha咬着吸管笑得毫无章法，感谢上帝，她上次哭出来的眼泪都没有这次笑出来得多。Hal给了她一个愤怒的眼神，然而疲惫让他睁不开眼，于是这个眼神的威慑少了一大半，Carol笑得更开心了。

“操，你他妈能别笑了吗。”Hal从冰箱里翻出一罐可乐，将拉环丢向那个笑得忍不住打嗝的女人，Carol敏捷地躲开。

Hal将自己摔进沙发上，这成功让Carol脸上瞬间没了笑容，她用力推搡那个高大的男性Alpha并大骂“滚出我最喜欢的沙发”，Hal被那位怪力的女人推倒在了地上。

“你就这么对待你青梅竹马吗？”Hal坐在冰冷的地板对她进行灵魂拷问。

Carol的回应是一个理所应当的无视。她盘腿坐在沙发上，仿佛忘了自己穿的是裙子，“你把Wally的叔叔丢哪了？”

Hal含糊地咕哝了几个单词，Carol用夸张的嗓门将它们重复了一遍，“在你床上？！”

“你是想让整个海滨城听到你尖利的嗓音吗？”Hal捂着耳朵说。

“哦，操。你们两个……”Carol吸了口气，咬着吸管想对Kyle与Hal的行为作出一个刻薄的评价，但是失败了，她用脚踢了踢Hal，“你太混蛋了。”

“他那是自愿的！” 

“别把我也扯进来。”Kyle与Hal几乎同时发声，躲在立柜悉悉索索翻找的Kyle总算抬起了头。他带来了一堆绷带与药盒，“你们的常备药品真的太缺乏了……Hal，仰头。”

Hal乖乖配合，并不忘讽刺Carol，“不是每次都有Kyle收留你吗？”

“他不能收留我一辈子。”Carol也跟着摆弄Kyle带来的一堆神秘物品，“事实上，他再也不能收留我了——我们的Rayner老师恋爱了，他要因为爱情搬去中心城。”

Kyle塞棉花的手抖了抖，Hal发出了一声痛呼。他龇着牙吸着气，“认真的？就为了那个红发小鬼？他还没成年呢。”

“也不仅仅为了他……”Kyle含糊地说，紧张地用医用镊子在Hal眼前摆弄。感觉到威胁的Alpha挪动了一点与他保持距离。

“你在中心城可没朋友，但你在海滨城有我们。”Hal试图劝回为爱盲目的好友，“你爱我们，不是吗？”

“他其实没那么爱你。”Carol幸灾乐祸，“他那本素描本——就是只画对他有意义的人或事的小本子，他在那个本子上画了差不多5页的Wally。”

Hal觉得很受伤，“那个小鬼认识你才两天不到。我和你认识了快十五年，你就给我留了半页，还不得不与Carol分享……”这句话没说完的Hal就被Carol用枕头打了一下后脑勺。

Kyle辩驳，“我从没否认我们十五年的感情，事实上，别忘了我还为你创造了一个漫画角色。”

“那个穿着红色紧身衣的神经病？”Hal捏了捏鼻子，装出一副做作的受伤语气，“出场没几话就毁容了的那个*？我没看出你有多爱我。”

“Rayner老师还为了那小鬼买了一堆游戏，开销估计够你半个月的工资。”Carol不知死活地帮腔。

Kyle用力将家庭药箱合上，将剩余的绷带全部砸向Hal与Carol，这对邪恶的青梅竹马，同时问出了困扰他很久的问题：“是所有Alpha都那么混蛋，还是只有你俩这样？”

而邪恶的两人已经开始摆弄起那袋来自Kyle的黑乎乎的“潘多拉宝盒”。Carol举起一个白色的柱状物问道，“这是什么？”

“医用按摩棒*……不知道吗？认真的？你们高中的生理课都干嘛去了？”

“翘课谈恋爱。”这对“双胞胎”几乎异口同声，他们彼此看不惯却在很多地方都有莫名其妙的默契。

“我确实在Omega的体内看到过，”Hal坏心地将震动调到了最大，Carol也跟着咯咯笑了起来，“一直以为它是跳蛋一类的情趣玩具。”

“放下它吧Jordan，你俩真是坏到骨子里了。”Kyle试图将对话转移到正轨，“我现在教你怎么处理Omega的发情。”

“帮大忙了。”Hal回忆起今天早上的遭遇不禁小腹发疼，“发情期的Omega胃口太大了。”

“Wally的胃口是挺大的。”Kyle赞同地说，身边的两个Alpha用一种惊恐的眼神盯着他。可怜的Rayner老师总算反应过来他们两方口中的“胃口”不是同一个意思，“不，我的意思是他吃的比较多……”

Alpha们又换了一个玩味的眼神，Kyle解释，“别这么看我，我不会的，Wally还未成年！”

“所以你带了这么多东西到底该怎么用？”Hal现在说的每一句话在Kyle耳中都冒着蠢气，“不是只用吃药片就行了吗？”

“告诉你一个高中的常识，见效最快的是静脉注射，”Kyle拿出一个针管做说明，“一般三到六个小时起效果。”

Hal皱着眉头，“要这么久？”

“所以你要用医用按摩棒。”Kyle的语气像是一位循循善诱的老师，将Hal带入了阔别多年的高中生理课课堂上，“你内射了吗？”Kyle说这些糟糕的话的语气正直得就像总统演讲。

Hal点头，被关注性生活让他多少有些不自在，“今天早上还成结了。”

“看来我的确应该把它们带上，”Kyle举起一个小药瓶，“避孕药。记得给他吃四粒。”

Hal像每一个好学生一样点头，时隔多年他总算认真听了一次来自好友Kyle的高中生理课。Kyle继续说，“抑制剂，医用按摩棒，清醒后就是避孕药。记住这个顺序。”

Hal的肚子不合时宜地发出了叫声，他意识到现在是正午，而他的肚子从昨天的晚餐开始就没有摄入除了精液以外的一切东西。很奇怪，他竟然一点也感受不到饿。Hal的所有感官都被调用去体验了那该死的空虚感。

“你们还不走吗？”他仰头看着沙发上的两个人问道——是的，Carol允许Kyle坐她最心爱的沙发而让身为她室友的自己坐在冰冷的地板上。

“这可是我的公寓。”Carol在心里埋怨Hal是个可恶的白眼狼，但满屋子的信息素仿佛也在劝她不要留在这里，“我要被熏死了。”她皱着眉头逃出了公寓，Kyle跟在了她的后面。Carol用脚将大门带上以表达她的不满，邻居们又要抱怨他们了。

 

Hal是一个完美的情人——在床上的话，没有疑问。但事后就要在这句话后面打一个大大的问号。这位善良且粗线条的Alpha极其容易在荷尔蒙的作用下说出一些甜蜜的情话，仿佛要给对方整个世界。但是荷尔蒙作用褪去后的Hal就像一个十足的混蛋，他会在第二天一大早咬着牙膏说出“嘿我要去上班了你请自便水龙头里有纯净水”这样的混账话。

此刻的Hal Jordan面前放着两杯杯面，等待热水烧开的空隙，他的那颗被Carol唾弃的良心因为房间里躺着的Omega稍微有所回归。刚经历过发情期的Omega需要好好照顾，可怜的中城小警察醒来后一定会因为脱水难受得要命。于是他强撑着疲倦空虚的肉体换好衣服出门购置一些食品与运动饮料。

在等待超市结账的队伍中，只胡乱穿了一件衬衫的Hal打了一个大大的喷嚏，站在他身前的一位中年Beta女性怜悯地回头看了他一眼，又因为他身上刺鼻的信息素转过了身。Hal毫不在乎，他知道自己看上去有多糟糕。

Hal提着购物袋，嘴里机械式的咀嚼着干巴巴的三明治。平心而论，他对Barry已经足够好了——对比与他之前的所有床伴来说。至少他不会为其他人专门出来买这一堆东西（为了照顾Barry可能是素食主义者Hal还购置了一些沙拉）。Alpha不求来自中城的小警察对他感激涕零或以身相许，只是出于他负责的本能——或许还应该加上Barry那副甜美的笑容。

Hal几乎是跑回了家，他穿得太少了，即使外面有太阳他也冷得打颤。靠近家门后他被扑面而来的信息素刺激得头脑发热，而真正进门后又被热水壶发出的悲鸣弄得都冷静了下来。他出门前忘了关火，太糟糕了。Hal手忙脚乱地关掉瓦斯并挪开热水壶，此时发生了一个意外，他强壮的手臂甚至连热水壶都举不稳，热水倾泻到他光着的脚上，Hal烫得叫出了声。

——这一定是他最倒霉的一天了。

总要付出点代价。他昨天如愿以偿地与那位喜欢的Omega上床，所以今天不可以事事顺利。Hal乐观地自我安慰，Kyle关于他们公寓缺乏应急药品的平价一点也没错，他竟然没有找到烫伤药。即使如此，他还是一瘸一拐地抱着Kyle给他的袋子走进自己房间。那位金发的Omega还在熟睡，一只脚搭在缩成一团的被子上，怀里还抱着Hal枕过的枕头。尽管Barry这些可爱的举动都可以用信息素荷尔蒙这些完美解释，但Hal还是产生了一点心动的感觉——不是想将他带上床的那种。

他首先在黑色的袋子里找出了针管，从熟睡的Omega身上捞出了他的手臂，上面还全是自己留下的啃咬痕迹。Barry皮肤薄且白，静脉十分清晰，这Hal松了口气。他小心翼翼地将针管插入静脉，在将液体推入时似乎弄疼了熟睡的Omega，Barry皱着眉头哼了一声醒了过来。

Hal小声安慰他，“嘘，我在给你注射抑制剂，不然你会脱水。”

Barry湿漉漉的蓝色鹿眼盯着针管里的液体进入他的身体。等待Hal将针管扔下后便迫不及待地抱上了他。Hal担心他又要骑上来，所以吓得不敢动。而Omega只是想闻他的腺体寻找一点安全感。

Hal松了口气，拿起了第二个重要的道具。他搞不懂为什么医用产品要设计得和情趣用品一样弄了很多奇怪的纹路与凸起，抱着疑问，他的另一只手探向了Omega的后穴，润滑液与精液混合在一起流了出来，还有血——他确实将刚开苞的Omega弄伤了。Barry朝着他的腺体轻轻咬了一口，Hal倒吸了口气，他以为自己这一个星期都会硬不起来的老二颤颤巍巍地站了起来。

此时狡猾的Omega开始煽风点火，他的信息素甜蜜得像Hal最爱的覆盆子巧克力蛋糕，光着身子Alpha的怀里乱动，昨天晚上操他的时候没有开灯，大白天的日光将Omega健康美好的肉体展现了出来，还有身上遍布的情色的痕迹。Hal将医用按摩棒调到了一个温和的频率，轻轻地将它推入了Omega湿漉漉的后穴。

Hal自然不是那种看到情色杂志或者色情录像就会脸红心跳的处男，但看着怀里Omega的此刻令他突然有了一种久违的身为处男的感觉。他的老二正在高喊它在嫉妒埋在Barry体内的医用按摩棒。不，他得保持理性，Hal心想。同时手指有节奏地抽动着Omega体内的柱状物。伴随着满足的呻吟，怀里的Omega很快高潮了。这让Hal有些受到侮辱——按摩棒比他的老二有用。

这个想法一产生就一发不可收拾，Alpha的尊严受到了严重的挑战。Hal狠心将按摩棒从Barry体内拔了出来，而失去充实感的Omega不满地发出了带着哭腔的呻吟。他只将牛仔裤褪到膝盖处，迫不及待地狰狞粗壮的阴茎靠近了Omega湿润紧致的洞口，此刻的Hal犹豫了一会这样做是否合适，而比他更受情欲折磨的Omega已经扶着他的老二一点一点地插进了自己的后穴。

他们交换了一个黏糊糊的热吻，Hal开始扶着Barry的腰挺动。他全身的空虚感瞬间一扫而空，怀里的Omega太可爱了，他恨不得将这位从中城赶来的金发甜心锁在家里，他愿意埋在这个男人体内一辈子。爱意泛滥，他差点脱口而出。

不。Hal冷静了下来，他才认识Barry一天不到，都是奇妙的荷尔蒙让他失控的脑袋联想到爱情，并不存在，只有环绕着两人的信息素。

所以到达嘴边的话变成了另外一句，“宝贝，你真是火辣得要命。”

怀里的Omega已经被他完全操熟了，体内还含着他的精液，除了破碎的呻吟以及自己的名字发不出其他任何声音。他用力拧了一下Omega的乳首，随之而来的带上了哭腔的呻吟被Alpha强势的亲吻堵在了嘴里。Hal任由荷尔蒙支配耸动他的腰，抛弃了所有的技巧毫无章法的乱捅。Hal引以为豪的可怜的意志力面对Barry Allen时再一次打败。

射精时比起发泄的舒爽更多的是疼痛，比一开始的时候稀薄了好多，Hal怀疑还有下次自己射出来的应该是血了。他捡起地上的按摩棒塞进了Omega的后穴，并将抖动的Omega抱在了怀里用信息素安抚他。Barry的身体太湿并且还在冒汗，Hal犹豫地怀疑再这样下去可怜的小警察会脱水。

于是他挣脱开Barry像树袋熊一样的束缚，忍着脚底烫伤的疼痛走去了厨房倒了杯温开水，并热好了他在超市买的成品寿司。再次回到房间时，那位Omega又一次地抱住了Hal的枕头拼命地闻。很可爱的举动，像一只小动物。

Hal坐在床边，将Barry扶坐起来，为了更好地喂他喝水，Hal准备了一根吸管凑到了他嘴边。Omega一口气喝干了一瓶1L杯装的温水，他的判断很正确，Omega确实需要补水。他摸了摸Barry的额头，没有发烧，这让他松了口气。

“你饿吗？”这问题太蠢了，一上午没吃饭且通宵做爱，一定饿到不行。Hal拆开那份卖相很精致的成品寿司，食物的香味暂时掩盖了浓郁的信息素，他换了一个听上去聪明点的问题，“你吃肉吗？”寿司上有一点鱼肉。

Barry点头。Hal调整了一下姿势让他靠在自己的肩膀上，一个接一个地将小巧的寿司喂给他。Omega鼓着腮帮咀嚼的动作乖巧得像一只仓鼠。他突然很想养一只名叫Barry Allen的宠物。

所以他问出了这么一个蠢问题，“我可以把你圈养起来吗？”

“不可以。”Barry接过另一个寿司含糊地回答。

他没有给出为什么。这对Hal来说太挠心挠肺了，但他没有问，理智告诉他不需要对即将离开的人抱以太多希望。他抱着Omega躺回了床上，默默期待抑制剂起作用的时间是六小时而不是三个小时。

他与怀里的Omega面对面拥抱着睡着了。醒过来时，周遭的信息素也在慢慢褪去，Hal闻了闻Barry的脖子，已经没有了发情的气味。

醒过来的Omega的蓝色鹿眼不再充盈着泪水，“我想洗澡。”他的声音还很低哑，大概是叫多了的缘故。

“……哦，”Hal反应了过来，“你的衣服已经不能穿了。”他阐述了部分事实，忽视了自己撕开它们的部分。“你可以穿我的。”

怀里的Omega点头并挣扎着要离开，Hal松开了搂住他腰间的手并引导他去洗澡，有礼貌的Allen先生问了几个问题后关上了浴室的门，Hal将自己的干净的衣服放在了浴室门口。

Barry洗澡花了好久，Hal边换床单边思考他是不是在清理自己留在他体内的精液，想象那个画面让他的老二在幻想里硬了起来。等Omega洗好澡出来时，正看到Hal吊着一只脚仿佛在研究床单的花纹。

“你的脚受伤了吗？”温和的问询打断了Hal有关在浴室的性幻想，好在他的老二此时硬不起来，这让他保留了一点面子。

“被热水烫伤了。”他老实承认。并回想起如果自己放任瓦斯那样烧下去的话会伤害到在他房间酣睡的Omega，于是Hal没头没尾地道了个歉，“对不起。”

“为什么道歉？”Barry好奇，并暗示Alpha坐在床上，Hal乖乖照做了。法医半蹲在地上检查Hal受伤的那只脚，在脱下他的袜子时伤口粘着布料被撕扯开的痛感让Hal忍不住呼痛，这之后他不自在地揉了揉脸，解释道，“这没什么……”

“确实不太严重，但还是需要做基本的处理。”

不是没考虑过，但他和Carol都懒得为公寓添置基本药品，“没有烫伤膏。”

事实证明小法医心灵手巧，他找到了公寓的药箱并迅速混合了里面的好几种研制出了一种新的药剂涂抹在了Hal烫伤的右脚上。在小法医做这些工作时，Hal一直在观察他。小法医还穿着他的衣服——为了符合他的性格，Hal特地挑选了自己的蓝色格子衬衫。衬衫相比Barry的体格大了一号，但意外地很合适，蓝色也更衬他金黄色的毛茸茸的头发。

“好了Hal，你最好买一点烫伤膏……”Barry抬头，然后被Alpha拉起来再次躺在了床上。

“你什么时候回中城啊？”Hal咬着他的耳朵问。

“明天……明天周日，后天我就要工作了。Wally也要上课。”

“哦。”Hal从背后抱住金发的Omega，想了想，像每次一夜情结束后一样做一个好听的承诺，“我会去看你的。”

 

Kyle抱着披萨回家。在沙发上打音游的Wally因为关门的声音手抖打出了个miss，错过了连击加成。但这一点点不快全部被食物的香气和主人的回归驱逐了，他摔下手机凑了上去。

“你的编辑在你离开的时候过来了，”Wally爱死了披萨上的脆脆的面包皮与双倍芝士，“他说你不能这么不负责地离开海滨城。”

“我是画漫画的，每次交稿也都是用传真，他们这是担心过度。”Kyle刻意忽视了他在海滨城的一群助手，他们可不会像自己一样盲目地抛下一切跑去中城。

“成年人可以自己随心所欲地做决定，真好。”Wally咬了一口披萨，有些烫，“像我就不得不跟着Barry叔叔回去……虽然我很喜欢海滨城。”

Kyle看着Wally咬掉被拉得过长的芝士的样子，将纸巾推向他，随口说道，“成年人也不是那么随心所欲的。”

“但总会自由一点……对了。”Wally变魔术一样从身后掏出了一张未完稿的漫画故事，是有关一个红发男孩的探险之旅，“这是你的新故事吗？”

Kyle愣了一会儿，有一点点不好意思，“我还没给编辑看呢。”

Wally提议，“男主角有了雀斑就不帅了，你可以改掉。”

“我觉得有雀斑更可爱，也更有辨识度。”并且这才是你。他在心里说。

Wally不置可否，将注意力再次转移到了美味的披萨上，“你不吃吗？”他问坐着不动的Kyle。

“你先吃吧。”

“那我很有可能将它们全部吃光的。”确实有可能，因为这家披萨太好吃了，Wally觉得它们一定是自己在海滨城最怀恋的东西之一。

“不会的，这次我买了很多。”Kyle想起了什么，“对了，你的叔叔明天带你回中城。”

Wally雀跃的心情稍微低落了一点，“我挺不想回家面对我的爸妈。”他又问，“你什么时候搬去中城？”

“等我收拾好东西……”

Wally的抢白打断了他那后半段的“以及联系好公寓”，他期待地问，“如果你收拾好东西了，明天可以和我们一起走吗？”

Kyle想了想点头，Wally开心地和他击掌，“那我帮你收拾，明天我们一起去中城吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三代solo，不带二代玩。

04(三代solo)

*不带二代玩，三代主场w

 

Guy Gardner是一位高大的男性Alpha，供职于「海滨 绿灯文化」公司，是一位资深的漫画编辑。在工作中，他审慎正直，一丝不苟——或者说严厉得像一个魔鬼。他接手的画师总会因为他的性格以各种理由摆脱他。好在他遇到了Kyle Rayner，一位每次都会按时交稿，且画稿完成度都非常高的理想中的非常有天分的漫画家。有着十年工作经验且经历过各种拖稿理由的Guy十分庆幸自己能够成为传说中Rayner老师的编辑，他认为这是他短暂且坎坷的人生中遇到的唯一顺心的事，然而最近却发生了点意外，一向省心的Rayner老师也开始变得不那么好搞定了——

他的好运要用光了吗？Guy抱着属于Rayner老师的一大堆画具从海滨城赶到了中城，面对阴暗逼仄的公寓心想。

“谢谢你，Guy。”Rayner老师接过他的画具，一一清点后小心翼翼地放在了桌子上，“你如果顺路的话也可以把我以前公寓的那堆手办带过来。”

“就这里？”虽然Rayner老师是一个不拘小节的漫画家，似乎只要有一台足够大到容得下他和助手赶稿的桌子就行了，但是这里？Guy偷偷挪了一步以远离无处不在的蛛网。

Kyle点头，将箱子里的画具一个个摆整齐，收拾桌子时被陈年旧灰呛得咳嗽，“中心城租金都太贵了，不过这里不是很好吗，桌子很大。”

“这里闻上去像是七十年代的废弃化工厂。”Guy摸了摸鼻子，出于编辑的责任替Rayner老师打扫房间，“Rayner老师您为什么一定要坚持搬到中城？”他问了这个问题很多遍了，Rayner老师每次都会用各种理由搪塞过去。

“这里曾经是Jean Waller的工作室。”Kyle摆弄前人留下的一根断了一半的铅笔，用中指扣划墙壁上残留的部分海报。出于同行的尊重他尤其喜爱这间房子遗留的书柜，里面还摆着各类古早的美式或日式漫画。但这并不是他选择这里的决定性理由——这里离West一家很近，书柜只是一个闪光点。

“那个女人最后自杀了。”Guy提醒他的作者并且一秒都不想在这个压抑又阴暗的公寓待下去。

Kyle没有接话，他当然知道那位可怜的女漫画家的遭遇，但这个耸人听闻的故事并不能磨灭此刻他心中的粉红泡泡。这里离中城高中也很近，从书房的某个角度可以看到校园里的田径场。他可以在脑海中描绘出这样一个画面：一位可爱的红发男孩在每天放学后会来到漫画家的家中玩游戏，而漫画家会坐在桌上赶稿，也许在中途他们可以一同分享一份纸杯蛋糕，他很擅长做这个，再一起讨论剧情什么的——太可爱了，他想把这个故事画下来。

于是他问他的编辑，“你觉得我的画风适合爱情故事吗？”

哦。捏着吸尘器的编辑明白了一切，什么尊敬的前辈曾经的工作室一类的理由都是这位内向的作者掩饰的借口。作为为数不多的与Rayner老师亲近的人，Guy自然明白他的作者所有动作表情与暗示。但是至少在与Rayner老师相处的三年里，编辑从未见到他有过这样的表情。

“不适合。”编辑先就他的作者粗犷的少年系漫画画风坦诚地做了回答，“您恋爱了。”他用肯定句宣布。

“你可真伤我的心。”Kyle的手指无意识地扭动断了一半的铅笔，像是在模仿与爱人的十指纠缠。四周沉闷的霉味也可以认为是催情的信息素，墙上张贴的各类色彩鲜艳的视觉系漫画海报也鲜活了起来，他从来没有如此喜爱过一个地方，如果联想到之后的每一天，他也许会更喜欢。

有钥匙开门的声音，门口是一位抱着滑板的高中生，橘黄色的外套没有好好穿在身上，像每一个叛逆期的青少年一样在裸露的皮肤下高调地展现纹身以彰显自己的与众不同——虽然他的一头耀眼的红发就足以吸引注意。

“我错过什么了吗？”高中生放下滑板，外套随意地丢在了破旧的沙发上，瞬间被墙上的海报吸引了，“这个地方超酷。”他评价道。

“这是Jean Waller以前的工作室，”Kyle指向阳台，“她从那里跳了下去。”

“哇哦，真厉害。我超爱她。”高中生说，“可是现在已经买不到她的作品了。”

“那个柜子里有一些Waller老师早年的作品，还有很多我也没有收藏的古早漫画。”

“带我看看，哦对了，待会我带你去中心城最好的一家快餐店……”

Guy冷眼看着他们，默默地将房门关上，尽量让自己不那么有存在感。他不是傻子，不过就算是傻子也能从信息素里闻出来他们两人偷偷（也许是无意识地）用荷尔蒙建了一个高大的城墙，小情侣之间的互动没有谁能介入。编辑无比庆幸自己买的是回海滨城的双程票，等坐上巴士后，他盯着自己空空如也的两只手，这才意识到他没有拿到Rayner老师承诺的原稿。

然后他收到了一条来自作者的信息，「明天我会把上色版传真给你。」

编辑动了动手指回应，「为什么不是今天？」

发送后他就后悔了，答案显而易见，于是他又发送了另一条信息：「您要和男友约会，我知道的。」

他的作者此时害羞又脸红，坐在回海滨城巴士的编辑当然看不到，尽管从他的简讯也可以看到他的欲盖弥彰：「他还不是我男友。是我今天要收拾公寓。」

Guy忍不住被作者的迟钝逗笑。他坏心眼地回应：「暂时不是而已，老师。信息素骗不了人的。」

“信息素是骗不了人的”这几个词仿佛是一个催化剂，Kyle的脑袋进行了一系列化学反应，然后在公寓里打了个喷嚏。他身边的高中生在出门前好心提醒他，“你穿太少了，中心城比海滨城要冷。”

“可我的厚外套还没有送过来。”Kyle先让搬家公司送过来的是他收藏的漫画，纸箱摆满了小小的公寓，而衣物这些生活用品被搁置在了第二天。

“你可以穿我的。”Wally捡起他丢在沙发上的橘红外套，后背有一个夸张的老虎造型，Kyle想拒绝，身为运动员的高中生强硬地把外套塞进了不常锻炼的漫画家怀里。“我不怕冷。”这是事实，Wally可以在冬天穿着短袖短裤进行橄榄球训练。

Kyle最终还是乖乖地穿上了那件夸张的甚至还镶着亮片的外套，浮夸但是符合Wally的性格，他偷偷通过街道的展示橱窗打量自己，认为还是Wally穿上它比较好看，男孩的红发与张扬才能驾驭这件外套。此刻Wally穿的是他的那件朴素的薄外套，也很意外地适合他——恋爱脑的漫画家甚至觉得短裙也会很适合那位红发少年。

“中心城比海滨城热闹好多。”Wally咬着路边买到的棉花糖含糊地说，“但我更喜欢海滨城。”

Kyle并不这样认为，中心城才是繁华的都市，而海滨城则更像一个无聊的军事基地。“只是你在这里住习惯了而已。”他说。

“也许。”Wally将棉花糖撕下一大块，“要尝尝吗？”

Kyle准备用手接过撕下的那块糖，而狡猾的Wally转动手腕凑到了漫画家嘴边，“我可以喂你呀。”

来自高中生的调情直接有浪漫，Kyle有些手足无措，下意识地吞了一口糖，又因为在人来人往的街道上有些不好意思。太甜了，他心想。

面前的高中生将剩下的一块吞了下去，又舔了舔手上残留的糖浆，“每次结束训练我都会买。”说到训练，Wally有些低沉。他的父母签下了那份退队的协议后，每天下课后橄榄球队的训练就不会有他了，Wally不像一般的Omega一样对文学或者科学这类活动有兴趣，所以他像一个无所事事的书呆子一样下课后直接回家。

细心的漫画家察觉到了Wally的小心思，“你想继续做橄榄球队员，对吧？我记得你跟我说过你将是最优秀的Omega四分卫。”

“橄榄球队里没有Omega。”Wally玩弄着光秃秃的棉花糖签，像每一次丢橄榄球一样熟练地将短棍丢进了垃圾桶，好在他的技术并未因为性别分化退步，他依旧是一位精准的四分卫，“做最优秀的Omega四分卫有什么意思，我要做最优秀的四分卫。”

“就因为你父母签了那份退赛协议你就不能继续待在橄榄球队了吗？”

“有什么办法？我是Omega，又是未成年人。全世界得人恨不得把我们这类人圈起来不出门才好。所有的政策看上去是保护我们，实际上是歧视我们。”Wally太讨厌青春期的二次性别分化了，“你知道我为什么喜欢你的作品吗？因为你的漫画里面只分男女，不谈ABO这三种性别。我好羡慕那样的社会。”

Kyle知道自己的漫画如此受欢迎的原因也正如Wally所提，他的世界观里从来只分男女，这给了他笔下的超级英雄更多的发展空间。“总会有解决方法的，”他说，同时有了一个想法，“一般这时候你还在训练，对吗？”

Wally点头，“是的，我也想和朋友们一起，但是没有办法，他们全部嫌弃我力量不足，而且故意与我躲得很远。”

“去试试，证明你可以打破二次分化的性别屏障。就像我漫画里一样。你可以向全世界证明性别只有男女，没有其他束缚，你会是一个优秀的四分卫。”Kyle说，“你的力气不会比我小，也不会比其他Alpha差。你的体格也比同龄男孩健壮。你的性别是男性，不是什么男性Omega。”

Wally低头，用他的运动鞋磨蹭地面，他因为Kyle的话有些心动，但事实并不如此，“不是所有人都和你一样想——大部分人的想法都和你不一样，你太理想主义了，Rayner老师。”

“但你可以证明给大部分人看，优秀的四分卫。”Kyle学着高中男生随意地搭上Wally的肩膀，“只要控制好你的发情期。”

二次分化为Omega后，Wally很久没有被这样平等的对待过了，昔日的好友们都因为他是Omega而躲着他。红发男孩捏了捏鼻子，“Kyle，你真是……”他不怎么上文学课，对莎士比亚亚里士多德一类全然无兴趣，Wally自认为他属于田径场。但此刻他却苦恼自己不好好听课，想不出合适的词形容身边的鼓励他的漫画家，“太好了，你很好。”他希望简单的形容词能表达自己的感受。

“我只是说出我一直以来的看法而已，而且我觉得你一定可以跨越性别屏障成为你想成为的那类人。”

“从来没有人这样说过……”Wally太缺少这种认同感了，“我现在想去橄榄球场，想去见我的朋友们。”

 

距离吃晚饭还早，Wally带着漫画家先去了他的高中，一路上对他的橄榄球队喋喋不休，几乎将所有的有关好的形容词盖在他心爱的球队上。

“他们还在训练。”Wally迫不及待，他脱得只剩下了方便跑动的短袖T恤与运动短裤，在漫画家的坚持下勉强批了一件外套，“我这样冲过去合适吗？”

“他们不是你的朋友吗？”漫画家鼓励他，“我想他们看到你回归一定会很开心……但是等一会。”

Kyle从裤带中掏出了一个喷雾，对着Wally喷了几下。Wally嗅了嗅，“好奇怪的味道。”

“可以掩盖你的信息素，也可以减少Alpha的信息素对你的影响。”Kyle说，“你也不想扔球的时候被信息素干扰吧？”

Wally点头，“那多喷一点。”

“你可以随身带着。”Kyle将喷雾抛给他，红发男孩敏捷地接住，漫画家鼓励地拍打他的肩膀，“Nice Catch，你已经可以上你的战场了。”

Wally做了一个奇怪的告别手势后飞奔去了球场。被称作“闪电小子”的红发男孩运动的样子自信又美好，Kyle觉得他无法描绘出那位男孩此刻大笑着和伙伴拥抱的模样——这是他第一次对自己的画技产生质疑。也许Wally不应该被画下来，他奔跑在球场的模样是活生生的，是不能被定格的场景。比起被当做一个需要保护的未成年Omega，自信的橄榄球四分卫显然更适合他。

结束训练后，红发男孩跑了过来，每一枚雀斑都再昭示他刚才的酣畅淋漓。“流汗的感觉真好。”Wally大口喝光Kyle替他准备的运动饮料，并向漫画家介绍他身后的男孩，“他是Dick，是我的好朋友，Dick，他是Kyle Rayner，是我的……”

“Rayner?”男孩双眼发光，“是漫画家Rayner老师吗？”

Kyle点头，男孩兴奋地坐在了他身边，语无伦次地说，“我特别喜欢你，你的作品。每期都会买……哦，天哪，我简直不敢相信能亲眼见到你……”男孩想从口袋里掏出什么，“你能给我签名吗？签在我的衣服上？”

“都说了我认识一个很厉害的人。”Wally得意洋洋地说。

“该死，我没有笔。”男孩很不甘心，又小心翼翼抬头问Kyle，“我能和你握手吗？”

Kyle伸出手，Dick立即握住了它，“很高兴认识你，Rayner老师，我荣幸，先生……”

少年因为激动手劲很大，又舍不得放开，Wally在一旁提醒他，“你捏疼他了。”

Dick赶紧松手。将注意力转移到了Wally身上，“我们很高兴你能回来，事实上，没人能代替我们的闪电小子。”

Wally用毛巾擦了擦他湿漉漉的头发，“Kent教练对我回来有说什么吗？”

“他很生气，”Wally撇了撇嘴掩饰他失望的表情，Dick继续说，“但也很欢迎你能回来，我们都欢迎你回来，Wally，你是最棒的四分卫。”

“哦，谢谢。”Wally骄傲地说，“那从今天开始，Wally West正式回归中心高中的少年正义联盟。”

少年正义联盟这个名字让Kyle忍不住发笑，高中生们总有一些惊人的想象力，也许他可以把这个名字用在自己的漫画里。

 

在Wally准备向刚来到中城的Kyle介绍他最爱的快餐店时，他的手机响了。红发少年看了一眼屏幕便挂断了这通电话，“我得回家了。”他苦恼地说。

Kyle看了一眼手表，“我送你回去。”

“对不起。”Wally沉闷地说，用他的运动鞋踢着路上的小石头。

“没关系，我们可以明天过来。”

“不，”红发男孩揪着手指，“我是指……以后有训练的话，就不能放学后来找你了。”

Kyle知道他是指什么了。训练结束后的Wally会被父母召唤回家，他失去了与这位男孩独处的时间。漫画家尽量克制住自己失落的情绪，“没有关系，还有周末。”

“我会抽出时间来找你。”Wally在进家门前承诺，“我保证……我会陪你去吃中城所有好吃的东西。”

“没有问题。”

Kyle挥手告别，目送男孩进了家门。他心中的浪漫故事已经有了雏形，不管编辑如何评价，漫画家都想将它画出来。

走了两步，有人拉住了他的衣袖，Kyle的思绪从漫画的世界中抽离。身后的人还在喘气，漫画家没有回头，轻声问，“你怎么过来了？”

“我从我的房间翻墙下来的。”Wally说。他的房间在二楼，但窗口有一颗树。他对着漫画家的背影咳嗽了一声，中气十足地说，“我想告诉你一件事。”

漫画家回头好奇地看着他。下定决心的Wally突然紧张了起来，“我想告诉你……”他揪着身上那件属于Kyle的运动衫，太热了，即使是十一月份。“告诉你那句被Dick打断的话。”

Kyle点头。Wally放弃折磨那件可怜的帽衫，转而蹂躏自己的红发，“我想向他介绍你，Kyle Rayner是我的男朋友。”

两人之间的沉默像瘟疫一样蔓延。“不是虚荣心。”Wally小声补充。

“谢谢。”Kyle低头掩饰自己胀红的脸颊，但耳朵的红晕暴露了他。这对成年人的他来说有些丢脸。

“我知道这听上去很奇怪……因为发情期结识你然后喜欢上你……”在心里屏障克服后，红发男孩变得大胆，说话也越来越流利，“但我觉得你真的很好，好得有些过分……该死，我应该多听听那个秃头教授的文学课的，不然就不会没有合适的形容词形容你了。”

Wally咽了口口水，问出了自己一直想问的问题，“你不会只是照顾我是未成年Omega，才对我这么好吧？”

“我没有性别刻板影响……”漫画家觉得自己丧失了成年人的稳重，他看上去才是一个不经世事的高中生，“所以不是的。”

“我想和你做朋友，但也很喜欢你，又不希望因为喜欢你毁掉我们两个之间的关系……我的意思是我很想和你做好朋友。”Wally苦恼地说，“因为我也和女孩儿谈过恋爱，一旦分手了，我和她也不会再联系了，但我不想和你这样，我也想和你做好朋友。”

“我们可以这样，”Kyle用他成年人的智慧哄骗这位紧张的红发男孩，“你可以先做我的男朋友，如果我们分手了，就回到好朋友的关系，可以吗？”

“你能保证和我分手以后，我们还是好朋友吗？”红发男孩很没底气地问。

Kyle笑着看他，“你为什么认为我们会分手呢？”


	6. Chapter 6

这里似乎有一个恋爱中的情侣都会做出的不讨喜的行为，我们姑且称它为爱情的劣根性，而且将它展示在还是单身的友人面前会尤为讨厌。热恋的Kyle Rayner并没有意识到，怀揣着幸福与爱情的漫画家在一个周六的早上在自己的SNS上发了一条动态——「和我的男友一起收拾新公寓」。他展示了墙上新帖的超级英雄海报(大部分出自于他自己之手)；新买的绿色布艺沙发——尽管上面的红色枕头是一个视觉灾难；还有一张他与男友的大头照。

作为Rayner老师的单身友人，享受周末的Hal Jordan在上传他跑步的里程时看到了这些，并且第一个留言。“男朋友”这个简单的单词与他的眼睛起了奇妙的化学反应，荷尔蒙与思想在他的脑袋里验算了复杂的公式，于是他得到了这样的结论——

——他也需要恋爱，一场可以让自己也笑得很蠢但甘之如饴的浪漫关系。

无畏的Alpha立即付出了行动。他先是去了趟超市，想买一些能讨男人开心的东西。鉴于他之前的交往对象大部分都是女性，于此并无经验，最终随大流选择了香水，气味像冬青木——温和甜蜜的味道让他想到了那个人的信息素。在结账前，Hal顺便捎带了一堆药品以塞满他们公寓可怜的药盒，并在荧光与超薄两款安全套间纠结了好久后最后选择两个都拿上。

他像所有人一样摆弄着手机等待结算，悲哀地发现自己竟然没有存他想追的那位Omega的电话号码，失落来得太快，他的信息素都是苦涩的。替他结账的是位美丽的金发女孩儿，但Hal一点都不想欣赏她。

“先生，一共是27.56元，是刷卡吗？”

Hal盯着那堆被塞在塑料袋里的商品，安全套露出了半个角，明晃晃的紫红色外包装让他意识到了一件事——他是去谈恋爱，而不是去约炮。

“先生，您有在听吗？”女孩甜美的声音再次提醒他。

Hal掏出了信用卡，兀自沉浸在自己的思绪里。他幻想的这次感情可不是之前那种甜言蜜语火辣多情的一次性交易——他希望能安静地陷在沙发里，沙发上最好铺一层软软的垫子，一旁的矮桌上可以放两杯咖啡，他可以抱着一碗寿司一个一个地喂靠在他肩膀上的男人。

回家的路上他顺道买了一份早餐。进门时他的室友Carol正对着一碗泡面发呆，Hal将装着三明治的纸袋丢给她，女Alpha的表情顿时鲜活了起来。

“欢迎回来！你是天使吗？”她对Hal坐上她最心爱的沙发无动于衷，递给她咖啡时甚至亲了室友的脸蛋一口。

“你从来没叫过我天使，”Hal说，起身从立柜里翻出他们的药箱，“而且我记得你从十五岁以后就没亲过我了。”

Carol变了脸色并翻了一个高难度的白眼，“哦谢谢提醒，我差点忘了你有多混蛋——这个月又是我替你缴的房租，这半年我一直承担着两个人的房租！”

Hal专心致志地将买回家的药品整整齐齐地码进他们蒙了一层灰的药箱，“你是我上司，Ferris女士。只要给我涨工资我就会自己付房租，相信我。”

“在你好好听我的话之前，想都别想。”女Alpha喝了口咖啡，因为被齁住做了个奇怪的表情，“太甜了，你怎么放这么多糖？”

“你不是很喜欢糖吗？”Hal后悔替Carol带早餐了，这个挑三拣四的女人就该在周六的早晨吃泡面——但他不得不求助于Carol，显然这位女Alpha比他会处理一段长时间的感情。尽管Hal认为只有受虐狂Alpha能与Carol友好相处，但这类人不幸很多，Carol在情场游刃有余。

“可我要胖死了。”

Carol苦恼地揉着她并没有什么肉的大腿，Hal冷眼看她，决心结束这段有关糖分的没营养的对话。他装模作样的咳嗽一声回归正题，“我想谈恋爱。”

“哦，”Carol哼了一声，并不惊讶，“是星蓝石吗？”

“什么？不。”这个名字听上去像是Kyle的漫画里出现的反派——或者说是哄小孩子的玩意，“蓝星石——这名字真蠢，是什么？”

女Alpha用手指刮擦咖啡杯杯壁，并用捧读的语气念出了黑色马克笔写的话：「打给我：521877。你的星蓝石。」

“哦。”Hal回忆在星巴克替他做咖啡的女人，没什么印象，他那时应该正在为没有存心爱的Omega的电话而惋惜，但他依然为自己的魅力自豪，“不，我想追Barry。”他用上了自己最笃定的语气让Carol相信自己不是开玩笑。

Carol听上去像是吓了一跳（这很少见），“谁？”

“Barry Allen，你不记得了吗？一个月前来的海滨城找他侄子——你还把他侄子带回了我们家。”

“我当然记得他是谁，”Carol抹开黏在她嘴角的蛋黄酱，回忆起了那几天公寓里飘着的可怕的信息素，她顿时对三明治没了胃口，“可你一个月没联系他了，现在突然要追他……”

“是啊。”Hal苦恼地附和，忧伤的认为自己像一个糟糕的混蛋——只为骗上床然后不想负责，又时不时会去骚扰的那种。

“你是想追他还是想和他再打炮？”Carol问。

“当然是追他……我想做他男朋友。”Hal难得对Carol用上了求助的语气，“该怎样做才让不像一个混蛋？”

Carol耸肩，“你不管怎么做都会是个混蛋——所以不妨直接点。”

“什么意思？”

“直接冲上去说你想做他男朋友，告诉他你有多爱他……多夸夸他，哦对了，”Carol对她的青梅竹马嘴里的“谈恋爱”可不是太信任，毕竟Hal是个安全套用得比卫生纸还快的Alpha，“你怎么会突然想到追一位一个月前上床的对象？”

Hal不愿承认是Kyle的SNS给了他启发，而且这也不是唯一的理由。最近一个月，在一些思考与发呆的空隙，他会经常地想起那位脾气很好的金发男人，尤其是那双蓝色的眼睛，不管是平时温和的眼神还是做爱时露骨的凝视都令他念念不忘，还有他善良的本性——也许真正让喜欢上中城法政官的原因是那天晚上正直的好警察蹲下身照顾他被烫伤的右脚。

Carol嫌弃的语气打断了他的思考，“别傻笑了Hal，我知道了。”

“我要去找他。”Hal下定决心，他随意穿了件外套，将自己的脚塞进一双工装靴里，“现在就动身去中城。”

“Nice.”Carol从购物袋里找出了一盒安全套丢给他，“祝你好运。”

Hal敏捷地接住，替自己此次的远行的目的辩解，“我不是去约炮的。”

“哦得了吧Hal Jordan，别告诉我你没把性考虑在内。”Carol坏笑。不得不承认，他的青梅竹马比这个世界上任何一个人都要了解他。

 

Hal踏上了前往中心城的巴士。一个月前，同一辆车载着孤注一掷的画家Kyle Rayner追寻他的红发男孩。在一个半小时的路程中，Hal的手机早已因为没电自动关机，他无聊地对着黑乎乎的屏幕摆弄他的头发。老旧的飞行夹克左胸印着Jordan这个单词，他很后悔自己出门前没有好好地打扮一下。

他对Barry Allen的认知仅仅局限于他是来自CCPD的法政专家，但这应该已经足够了。他可以先去一趟CCPD，今天是周六，Barry可能不会上班，但总能在他工作的地方得到一些有关他的线索。他在巴士上安静地思考见到Barry后的该如何表现，也许不应该太露骨，因为听上去会比较像骗那位Omega上床。但也不能太含蓄——尽管Hal学不会含蓄。

Hal拦下一台出租前往了CCPD。中城的治安比海滨城要好很多——从警局里那一堆值班的大腹便便的胖子就能看出来。Hal选择了一位看上去比较和蔼的胖子向他求助，变故在此发生，一位奔跑着的女人撞上了他，资料在他面前撒了一地。

“很抱歉，先生。”女人温和的道歉，她是个Alpha，信息素和她本人一样迷人，Hal被干扰的不快一瞬间被这位迷人的女Alpha赶走。

“不，”他笑得暧昧，并习惯性地调情，“我挡了你的道，小姐。”

他蹲下身迅速捡起了女人散落的资料并贴心地整理好。“我替你拿着。”Hal坚持，这堆材料对女性来说有些太多，Hal很乐意替面前这位棕发高个的女人分担——并不仅仅出于调情。

“谢谢你……”迷人的女Alpha的眼睛扫到了Hal飞行服的左胸，“Jordan？”

“Hal Jordan，”他更正，“你可以叫我Hal，我该叫你什么呢？眼睛很好看的小姐？”

“我叫Iris，”女Alpha笑得甜蜜，显然对这场调情乐在其中，“我没有打扰你吧，Hal？”

“完全没有，我可以先帮你搬这些材料——它们可真重，很显然CCPD不能将它们全部托付给你一个人，Iris。”

Iris咯咯地笑了出来，“我不是警察——我是一名记者。”

“我是一名试飞员。”Hal觉得这场对女士的礼节性的帮助越来越失控，他不应该在有心上人的前提下和别人调情，也许一个合格的男友应该做的是在和喜欢的人告白前控制自己的本性——然而这些想法并没有阻止他将已经成为本能的熟练搭讪脱口而出，“我能拿到你的电话吗，Iris？也许等一切结束了我们可以吃个饭什么的。”

女Alpha从身后的办公桌上撕下了一张便签纸，写上自己的号码后塞进了Hal嘴里——她也是位熟练的情场浪子，“为什么不呢，帅气的飞行员先生？但今天可不行——”Iris遗憾地摇头，“我已经约好了其他人。”

Hal松了口气，将嘴里的便签纸揉成一团塞进了裤袋。他并不是没有被这位美丽迷人的女性吸引，只是比起一场性吸引他更追求一段稳定的浪漫关系——和那位与自己性格截然不同的Omega，当然。和他的亲密相处的愿望能让一切在荷尔蒙驱动下的调情变得毫无意义。

Iris上了二楼左转，高跟鞋挤压木质地板的钝响在一个实验室门口停了下来，“我到了，Hal，谢谢你。有机会打给我。”

“Barry Allen？”Hal的眼睛已经黏在了实验室门口的铭牌上，用一种怪异地语气将那个烫金色的名字念出来。一位风华正茂的迷人Alpha来找他喜欢的Omega？Hal的信息素先他一步变得警觉起来。

“有什么问题吗？”Iris笑得依然迷人，但信息素已经变得相当有攻击性。她环抱着胸仰头盯着Hal，高跟鞋有节奏地敲打地面，仿佛是在用这个声音拷问面前的男性Alpha。

两个正当年的Alpha用彼此的信息素打架，刚才调情的脉脉温情全没了。Iris的笑容渐渐隐去，板着脸挺胸直视面前的男性Alpha。Hal真想无视他的绅士礼节刻薄地昭示他来找Barry的目的。他们谁都没敲门，一旦敲门就成了客方，Alpha们的占有欲可强了。

万幸的是，在周围人因为受不了两个随意释放信息素的无理Alpha并赶走他们之前，实验室的门轻巧地被打开，穿着白大褂的法医捂着鼻子，“Iris，别告诉我你在外面和别的Alpha打了起来。”

Hal的心跳咯噔一下停了一拍，他像个鸵鸟似的后退了一步，甚至非常想逃走。他喜欢的Omega已经有了伴侣了，呆在这里准备了一肚子情话的他简直就是一个笑话——不，在这之前，他要向Barry揭示Iris和他调情的事实，让他知道那位漂亮的女人并不是个合格的伴侣，尽管这也同样证明了主动参与调情的他也不是个好Alpha。

他喜欢的Omega见到他时同样楞了一下，Hal试图从那双蓝色的眼睛里读出一点怀念或者欣喜的情绪——然而并没有，Barry只是盯着他。Hal抱着那堆不知道是什么的资料悄悄朝Omega的方向挪动了一步，并决定接受自己失恋的事实——Iris看上去是个喜欢调情的Alpha，但也许对Barry不坏，或者怎样都轮不到他关心。“这是你的资料吗？”Hal已经控制不了自己的声音了，他欲盖弥彰地清了清嗓子，说出了违心的客套话，“很高兴见到你。”

“嘿，Hal。”Barry接过了那一大箱资料，“谢谢，呃……你怎么来到了中城？是找Kyle的吗？”

不，他才不会主动凑上去打扰那位漫画家的热恋期。“我是来看你的。”他实话实说，并不怕被Iris听见，“我说过了会来看你。”

他期待着Barry会说点什么，哪怕一句客套的谢谢也行。然而却被那位女Alpha打断了：“Barry，你不会忘了我们今天的晚饭吧？我这次特地回来的目的就是见一见Wally传说中男友。”

“当然没忘记，我只是工作太忙。”Barry脱下了白大褂，里面的衬衫与毛线背心很好的勾勒了他精瘦有力的腰身——这个腰曾经像永动机一样骑在他身上晃动。这个想法让Hal更加忧伤。一件休闲西装外套遮住了腰，Hal的想法也被打断。他面无表情地观察Barry与Iris的互动，嫉妒心让他觉得这两人不像一对情侣。

而接下来Hal看到的给了他的想法一个重击。Iris上前替Barry整理他外套的领口，“你还没有介绍你的朋友。”她说，语气好奇得不行，但似乎没有嫉妒。

“哦，他是Hal Jordan。”Barry简单地回答，手忙脚乱地整理着他凌乱的桌子，“Wally离家出走时得到过他的帮助。”

“我没问Wally和他的关系，我问的是你和他的关系。”女Alpha找到了她和Hal都很关心的重点，这让他不禁想到了Carol。

“呃……朋友。”Barry十分没底气，说这句话的时候偷偷看了一眼Hal，“也是Kyle的好朋友。”

狡猾的Omega可找了个好借口，没有哪对朋友可以上床并且之后一个月不联系。“Iris是个美丽的女孩儿，”Hal用朋友的口吻开玩笑，就好像他与Barry真的是一对相识多年的旧友，“你们怎么在一起的？她看上去好到过分。”

“哦，不，”女Alpha得逞地大笑，“我和Barry可不是那种关系，我们一起长大，我们很亲密，我们是彼此最重要的人——但我们不是那种关系，就算我是Alpha，Barry是Omega。”

Iris的否定让Hal变得活跃，Barry还是单身，他一肚子的情话可以全用上了。但Omega的态度让人捉摸不透，Hal并没把兴奋摆在脸上。

“我们今天约好了见一见Wally——他是我和Barry共同的小甜心，和他传说中的男友Kyle Rayner。”Iris在Barry完成工作最后的收尾时与Hal攀谈，“Rayner老师似乎很有名？原谅我不怎么关注漫画，但Wally说他棒极了，我已经迫不及待地想同他见面了！”

“Kyle可以说是开辟了一个新的超级英雄世界观。”Hal口中夸赞自己的好友，眼睛盯着面对一堆档案记录的法政官，“他的人物只分男女，不分ABO这类二次分化的性别，很新颖，当然故事也很精彩。”

“我大概能懂Wally为什么爱他爱得不行了。”Iris知道她心爱的侄子因为性别分化退出橄榄球队最终离家出走的故事，当Barry告诉她时她不在国内，等她赶回来时Wally就有了一位年长的男友，Iris对此接受良好。

Hal随口回应，“Kyle很好，他为了Wally从海滨城空手来到了中心城定居。”

Iris转移话题，“那你呢？”

“我怎么？”

“你是专程来找Barry上床的吗？”

“什么？不，我从海滨城过来是为了向他表白，告诉他我喜欢他。”

Iris的脸上写满了不信，“可你主动找我调情。”

这是一个不能否定的罪行，他盯着自己的靴子，无比后悔当时的本能反应，“好吧，对不起。”Hal艰难地说，“我只是习惯了那种快节奏的情感交流……但我对Barry不会这样，我很喜欢他，相信我。”

“我其实有点喜欢你，”Iris说，“帅气的脸，火辣的身材和体贴的行为——你很迷人，Hal，但是作为Barry的姐姐，我无法对和我调情的人产生信任。”

“我知道。”Hal表示理解，“没关系，我想我会为Barry改变的。”

“你要和我们一起来吃饭吗？”Iris离开实验室之前问他，本来准备无所事事找一家旅馆过夜的Hal因为这个问题愣了一秒，“什么？”

“一起吃饭，见见Wally和他的男友。”Iris亲昵地挽着Barry的胳膊，“Barry，你不会介意吧，你的朋友看上去无处可归——人家可是专程为你而来。”

“当然不会。”好心的金发警察说，“我想Wally也很开心能见到你，Hal，要一起过来吗？”

他不理解为什么Iris会邀请他，但还是欣然前往。在一段关系中，Hal总会是那个善于寻找话头的角色，前往餐厅的过程中，他们三人的交流无比顺畅。在此期间，他发现自己闻不到怀恋的Omega信息素，事实上，Barry会用喷雾将自己掩饰成Beta，同样很好闻，但Hal更怀恋他本身的味道。

Wall和Kyle已经在餐厅等着他们了。高中生刚结束了他周末的橄榄球训练，红发还是湿漉漉的，在等待长辈到来的时间里已经吃了三个热狗。见到他们时，Kyle正凑在Wally的耳边说着什么，两人看上去无比亲密。

“——咳。”Iris模仿咳嗽并不高明，两个亲密的小情侣分开了。

“嘿，Iris阿姨，好久不见。即使我们迟到了半个小时也比你们早来。”Wally站起身拥抱了一下那位女Alpha，“我相信这一定是因为Barry叔叔。”

Iris回抱紧她的侄子，“你回到橄榄球队了？”

“是啊。”Wally并不隐藏这个事实，甚至觉得十分骄傲，“你会告诉我爸妈吗？”

“我不会。”Iris保证，“这很好。”

“嘿，Hal。”Wally也同那位在海滨城认识的男性Alpha打招呼，他觉得试飞员这个职业很酷并且不清楚他与自己叔叔的内情，所以表现得相当崇拜他，“你来中城了。”

Hal朝Wally笑了笑，在这个寒暄的间隙，Barry已经坐在了Iris与Wally的中间，他只能选择和Kyle坐在同侧。他的好友拖着下巴看他，笑得意味深长，Hal认得那个表情——几乎所有知晓他要来中城的人都是这个表情，他很想把“我不是来打炮的”这几个字写在额头上。

他们的话题始终围绕着Kyle——这也是这顿晚餐的目的。内敛的漫画家吸引了包括Hal所有人的注意，他讲述了一个又一个冒险故事，就连对超级英雄系列不感兴趣的Iris也被吸引，当然，主要原因还有这个故事的主角将会是Wally。

“能将喜欢的人写在漫画里面做主角很浪漫。”Iris在故事的结尾做了这个评价，Barry也跟着点头。往嘴里塞西兰花的Hal动作稍微停了一下——他也可以很浪漫，比如带着喜欢的人坐上飞机，体验高空失重的感觉，他偏爱一切极限运动并且勇于尝试，与他性格很像；而Kyle的浪漫属于另一种，也许不那么刺激却能有保留很久的余韵。而Barry，Hal认真且失落地想，也许更偏爱后面一种。

晚餐结束后五个人分成了两路：Iris跟着Kyle与Wally，她想体验漫画家如何工作并有意为此安排采访。而Hal跟在了Barry的身后，这也是他此行的目的。

“你有什么话想跟我说吗？”Barry的问题单刀直入，两个人站在路灯下，现在天已经变黑，而路灯没有亮。看不清彼此的脸，太好了，作为糟糕的表白场所，它非常完美。

“我想说我为了你来中心城。”

“这我已经知道了。”

Hal认真思考，一个月前上过床之后一直没联系的人突然说喜欢的可信度有多少，理智告诉他，几乎为零。即使他能将自己对Barry的想念说得跟真的一样——不它们当然是真的，但不行。他想起了Carol的话，既然不管怎么做都是混蛋了，不妨更直接点。

于是Hal选择直击主题，跳过那堆在巴士上考虑的庸俗的情话，“我很喜欢你，Barry。”

Barry沉默着，就当Hal以为他会转身离开时问了一个问题：“你对每个上床的人都会说喜欢吗？”

“不会。我只会对我喜欢的人说喜欢——我喜欢你，不是为了和你上床，我想和你体会一些别的事——上次你在我烫伤后照顾了我，我也想照顾你。”

“哦。”法政官的语气听不出什么情绪，“你有规划今天晚上吗？”

“没有。”Hal坦诚地回答，他也根本没有考虑Barry会如何面对他突如其来的表白。现在他身上只有一台没有电的手机，一个没有多少钱的钱包，里面还有张快刷爆的信用卡——也许他不该挑月底表白。

天全黑了。路灯总算亮了起来，他的影子和他在昏黄的灯的照射下无所遁形，Hal非常希望灯能昭示他内心的想法，这样他就不用费心证明什么了。他也看清了和他面对面站着的法政官，他的脸好红，也许是因为天气冷也有可能是因为Hal突入起来的示爱——不得不承认他们两人的对峙像一对傻子，也许下场大雨会好一点，那样多少会增加一些悲情的气氛。

“如果没地方去的话，要来我家吗？”Barry通红着脸问。

Hal点头。也许这仅仅是出于金发男人善良的本质，但不管怎样，结局都是好的。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章NC-17。其实是NC-17未遂orz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次是二代solo。

身为一个Omega，诚实的Barry Allen从未刻意隐瞒过自己的第二性别。好消息是，所有人都会将他当作一位平凡无奇的Beta——这归因于他特殊的体质。事实上，Alpha们的信息素完全不能影响到他，这让Barry在Alpha职工占多数、且被Omega罪犯们称作“信息素地狱”的CCPD适应良好。坏消息是，他的信息素对比Beta来说也过于稀薄，以至于他一直都不知道自己信息素的味道。

——顺便一提，至今为止，他唯一能辨别的Alpha信息素属于Hal Jordan，这是他在一个月前发现的，意外的一夜情对象，也是他的初夜，此时正像一根电线杆一样跟在他身后。他似乎只能被这位Alpha的信息素所影响，而且反应异常剧烈。Hal的信息素浓郁甜蜜得像毒药，可以一点点侵蚀他的理智，让处于发情期的他完全被本能所控制。这种链接太特殊，在Alpha咬着他的防标记项圈并用信息素包裹他时，他莫名其妙地产生了一种命中注定的错觉。

事实是他们上床之后一个月都不曾联系，Barry还是CCPD里一位平凡的Beta，那场性爱的唯一影响也只是让他更加注意自己的发情期。直到今天下午，他透过实验室紧闭的大门又闻到了他唯一能分辨的信息素，甘甜浓郁的气味代替着它的主人十分强势地敲门，Barry再次遇到了那位于他而言很特殊的Alpha。

这次是Hal主动来找他，并在阴暗的人行道上说了一堆没头没脑又让他脸红心跳的话，他看上去像是孤注一掷地来到了中城，一副什么也没计划的模样。出于同情和科学家的求知欲，Barry将他带回了家，他坚信其中绝对没有荷尔蒙的影响。

进门后法政官做的第一件事不是脱鞋而是找了一个口罩戴上，还口是心非地交代跟在身后的Alpha将这里当做自己的家。Hal很受伤，他费力脱下那双工装靴，保留了自己的袜子，有些拘谨地坐在了大门口的沙发上，“我的信息素是很难闻吗？”他很不自信地询问。

Barry摇头，“我要证实一件事。”

“什么？”

“我体质特殊，”Barry Allen的另一个头衔是科学家，他甚至还有一个化学相关的PhD，“好像只有你的信息素能影响到我。”

“哦。”Hal换了个姿势，乖乖地坐在沙发上任凭科学家对他的腺体摆布，“随你喜欢，科学家。”

Barry默默收集了自己需要的东西，Alpha甚至允许被抽血——如果只是为了再和他上床的话，他也实在好得过分。

他取下口罩，Hal十分担心Barry的下一句话是请自己离开他的公寓。然而没有，他礼貌地道谢后两人再次陷入了沉默。“其实，”Hal艰难地开口，尽力不让这个对话听上去像调情，“你只要自己亲自闻一闻。这样就知道我的信息素是不是能够影响到你了。”

法政官白皙的脸因为这句话有些泛红。公寓安静得可以听清Hal手表秒针的走动，一秒，两秒，三秒……Barry低下头靠近了Alpha的腺体嗅了嗅，“你的信息素可以让我失控。”他说话时甚至带了颤音。

“谢谢？我把它当做对我的褒奖。”Hal犹豫此刻要不要伸出手抱住Omega的腰，但他们不是一夜情，这个举动似乎太过孟浪。于是选择夸奖他：“你的信息素也很好闻。”

Barry抬头，难以置信地看着Hal，“你能闻到我的味道？”

“现在不行，发情的时候可以。”Hal诚实地说，又将回忆代入了他们一个月前那个疯狂的周末。

“我的信息素很稀薄，”Barry扭了一下身体，现在他俩的姿势太暧昧了，荷尔蒙的作用下彼此都有了生理反应，他不自在地想掩饰，结果是整个人都趴在了Alpha的身上，“很少有人能闻出来。”

“可你发情的时候信息素甜美得不像话……”Hal意识到了他们两个之间这种通过信息素建立的奇妙的连接，“你也只能闻出我的，你看，是不是有一种命中注定的感觉？”

“闻上去是什么样的？”Barry揪住了Alpha的衬衫，他好奇极了。

“融化的太妃糖？我猜，很甜很浓郁，但也不至于太刺鼻。”Hal掏他的飞行服口袋，“我为此还买了个小玩意儿——它应该很适合你。”

没有找到他今早特意挑选的香水，他将自己准备的来讨好Barry的礼物落在了海滨城的公寓。口袋里另一样盒装物不小心掉在了地上，趴在他身上的法政官先他一步捡起了那个紫红色的盒子。

法政官语调有一点点拔高：“荧光安全套？”

“哦，不，当然不是！”这个该死的丑陋的紫红色盒子毁了一切，它让Hal的努力都白费了，现在的他不论怎么解释都像是一个只为约炮而来的混蛋。Hal绝望地解释，“我买了一瓶香水——气味很像你的信息素，但我忘在了海滨城。”他偷偷观察Barry的表情，“你不信是不是？”

趴在他身上的法政官摇头，蓬松的金色头发晃动着，每一根发丝都像是跳舞的小人一样鲜活，“我信，而且很想闻一闻。”

“下次来见你的时候我会把它带过来的。”Hal说，眼睛飘向那盒被Barry扔在了矮桌上的安全套，“我的确是来和你表白的——努力想成为你男友的那种，带安全套只是因为我把性考虑在内了。”

“我也有被你吸引，”Barry老实承认。不可否认，Alpha除了信息素以外也有其他很多方面能让自己轻易对他产生接近的欲望，“但我们就因为发情期上过一次床，”说这句话的时候金发Omega脸更红了，“你连我的过敏原是什么都不知道。”

“那我们从这个开始慢慢了解。”Hal咳嗽了一声，“我的过敏原是龙虾。”

“我是坚果。”

“可你吃东西的样子像一只松鼠。”

Barry歪了歪脑袋，笑得苹果肌都鼓了起来，“你可以说说做飞行员是什么感受吗？”

“很刺激，很享受，于我而言最理想的职业，主要是我有一个完美的老板——你知道吗，我可以带你上战机，然后一起做挑战飞行高度之类危险的事，失败了可以抱着你一起跳伞。”

“你在说蠢话。”

“我没有。”Hal立刻反驳，他的脑袋此刻像融化的焦糖，信息素代替大脑替他竖起了一道围墙将沙发与外界隔绝，他与身上的Omega只存在于被两人的信息素包裹的小小的世界——哦，他再一次闻到了像糖果一样甜蜜且熟悉的Omega信息素。“也许是我有点醉了，”他承认，“因为你的信息素。”

“你现在能闻到吗？”

“当然可以。”Hal用手指触碰了一下Omega的腺体，很想在上面留下自己的标记，“我可以闻到。”

“真好，我也能闻到你的。”Omega呢喃，脸颊泛红，笑得迷迷糊糊，他看上去才是喝醉的那个，“闻到的第一种信息素——我好喜欢。”

现在应该可以伸手搂住他了，Hal一把将Barry扯得靠近自己的胸膛。“要做我男朋友吗？”他凑到Omega耳边问。两人的下半身纠缠在一块儿，隔着裤子都能感受到彼此的反应。但现在不是被荷尔蒙操纵的时候，Hal有更重要的事要做。

“可以试试？我想。”

得到回应的Hal亲了一口近在咫尺的脸，也许有信息素的作用，但答应了就是答应了，他也不会允许Barry反悔的。想到这里他掰过Omega的脸蛋方便自己亲他的嘴唇。狭小的公寓单身公寓亮堂堂的，两人的脑袋却不比上一次发情要清醒。沙发不是一个亲密的场所——尤其是身上压着一个不算轻的成年男人时，Hal觉得自己的腰快塌了。但他也并没有提出去房间一类的要求，现在就挺好。

脸贴脸亲热了好一阵，Hal的手挪到了Barry的屁股，轻轻拍了一下以提醒趴在他身上的人，“我们不是柏拉图式的浪漫关系，对吧？”

“你说我们要先彼此了解的。”Barry揪了一下Hal的那撮棕色的刘海，

飞行员笑出洁白的牙齿，“这个可以慢慢来，我的小男友。但你不觉得现在的情况更紧急吗？”他稍微挪了一下胯部，两人的阴茎隔着裤子碰在一起。

Barry继续摆弄Hal的刘海，“如果我说不想呢？”

“那我就要借用你的浴室，用和现实一样残酷的冷水冷静下来。”Hal犹豫地说。他当然不想这样，但与Barry维持稳定的关系比一时的发泄要来得更有吸引力，他不介意牺牲一点东西，至少性爱不是感情的全部。

年轻的法政官总算停下了玩弄刘海的动作，他俯下脑袋闻身下Alpha的腺体，能真切感知浓郁的信息素于他而言是此刻最美妙的东西。他凭借本能咬了一口Alpha的腺体，“你不能标记我的，小熊。”Barry太爱咬他的腺体了，Hal觉得他才是需要带防标记项圈的那个。

“真可惜。”Barry小声咕哝，将一个又一个吻痕作为标志留在了Alpha身上，“我想送你一个项圈，”这位狡猾的Omega仿佛可以读心，“上面写上我的名字……最好能阻断你的味道——只有我能闻到你的味道。”

“你是把我当成你的Omega了吗？”Hal开着玩笑，隔着厚实的牛仔裤揉搓Barry软乎乎的臀肉。Omega的身体被刺激后会变得柔软到不行，Barry像是被抽掉了脊椎一样瘫软在了他怀里。

“没人能像我这样刺激你的，对吧？”Hal得意地询问，在Omega点头后奖励地亲了一下他的额头，“我想你的意思应该是可以继续了？”这句话没说完，Barry将他的左手当做啃咬玩具一般咬了上去。

作为一名野惯了的Alpha，Hal早在高中时就能单手解开皮带。他将两人的皮带扣解开并试图抽出自己的左手，而Barry却用力咬住不放——不算很疼，但抽不出来。于是他被迫用单手脱掉两人的裤子，肉柱代表两位主人的心情迫不及待地挨在了一起。他拽过Barry环在他脖子上的一只手与自己的手一起握住了两人的阴茎并引导着一起套弄。含着他手指的Omega好奇地着观察这个动作，这是他的第二场性爱，可怜的Omega还什么都不懂。

“别咬着我的手了。”嘴上这么说，Hal将手指塞得更深，食指与中指并在一起玩弄Barry的舌头。Barry发出了呜咽声松开了自己的牙齿，Hal总算将自己的左手抽了出来。

空闲出的左手转而刺激Barry的后面，如他所料已经湿得不行，Hal很轻易地捅进了一根手指，穴肉收缩着抗拒突如其来的入侵者。上次的经历太过粗暴，这次Hal选择用一种温和的方式扩张。处于清醒状态的Barry更能清晰地体会后穴被开阔的感觉，有信息素的安抚让这个过程不算难受，他一边嗅着Alpha的腺体一边像猫一样的小声叫。

Hal有足够的耐心等待三根手指全部进入且一齐刺激Omega的前列腺，即使他的阴茎已经硬得不行。他从身边的矮茶几上摸过他带来的荧光的安全套，用牙齿撕开包装。“操。”看到和包装一样的紫红色内容物后他忍不住爆了一句粗口，“它可真难看，我可以不戴吗？”

“不。”Barry在他耳边用黏腻又露骨的声音提醒他，“安全性行为。”

“可你也没戴项圈。”Hal不甘心地指出，“它太难看了。”Alpha嫌弃地用两根手指捏着套。

Barry摸了一下自己空空的脖子，认命地捡起地上的牛仔裤，从口袋里摸出了他的项圈戴上，“我戴上了，”他理直气壮地展现给不情愿的Alpha，“该你了。”

Hal咬牙捏着安全套的顶端气泡熟练地套在他的阴茎上。事实证明戴上后只会更加难看，紫红色的安全套让Alpha的阴茎看上去可笑又突兀。Hal不满地嘟囔，“至少你带上项圈很好看，我带上这个鬼东西简直就是灾难。”

Barry用手戳了戳滑腻的安全套，感兴趣地问，“它真的会在黑暗里发光吗？”

“不知道，我只想快点取下它。”Hal自暴自弃，他选择不看这丑陋的一切，而是将视线转移欣赏到他的新男友。

“我们可以试试。”求真的科学家蹦跶起身，光着屁股准备关灯验证荧光安全套是否如它浮夸的包装所说那样神奇。而下一秒则被Hal用双手拉进了怀里。飞行员的男友全身只穿了一件浅色的衬衫，但可以遮住一半的臀部，光裸修长的双腿从若隐若现的精瘦腰部被劈开，上边还留着Alpha捏出来的红痕，这一切在飞行员眼中都特别可爱。他让Omega坐在自己两腿之间，阴茎对着他的屁股，但没有插进去。Hal咬着项圈爱抚Barry不断从前端冒出前列腺液的可怜的阴茎，另一只手抚摸Omega白皙的两条腿，企图在上面留下更多的红色印记。在信息素和套弄的双重刺激下，Omega咬着自己的手背含混呻吟着达到了前端高潮。

“好了，亲爱的。”Hal亲了一口Barry因为高潮失神的脸，“你只穿一件衬衫的样子真性感，我怕关灯了就看不到了。”

而好奇的Omega坚持要上客厅的灯以观察男友的阴茎是否真的能在黑暗里发光。事实是可以，阴暗的室内只有一处小小的光源，作为焦点的Hal十分丢脸与头疼并决定这一辈子与“荧光”一类的东西保持距离。

“也没那么糟。”他的男友重新回到了他的怀里，鬼才听不出来他憋着笑。

“哦。”Hal此刻脸色因为某个突出的部位脸色阴沉，然而并不能被看到。他将脑袋靠在坐在自己腿上的男友的肩上，“它难看死了——我做你男友的第一天就这么丢脸。”

“有点耐心。”Barry的语气听上去像是他才是两人中经验多的那个——事实并不是，他的男友用那根发着光的柱体将他从中间劈开，他咬着Hal的肩头配合着慢慢坐下去，这是个漫长的过程，但他一寸寸地感知到自己最柔软的部位被劈开，湿润又紧致地接纳了某位于他而言特殊的Alpha。这是一个足以慢慢品尝的感受——

——可惜被一道刺耳的铃声不合时宜地打破。

这是一个扳机，心急火燎的Omega在一片黑暗中翻寻他的外套，Hal透过一道白光精准地捞出了他的手机，“这里——”他还没递过去，Barry就已经将他的手机抢走了。

他的男友还含着他的整根阴茎，一只手还抱着他的肩膀，但语气却该死的冷静，“喂？”对方似乎噼里啪啦说了一大堆，Hal唯一知道的只是对方可能是澳大利亚人——“无赖帮？”哦，一个可笑的名字。“好的，我马上……”对方先一步挂断了电话。

“抱歉，是工作上的事。”Barry脸红着想起身，因为姿势不当反而坐得更深了。Hal无奈又狠心将自己从Omega紧致温暖的洞口里拔出来，第一件事就是取下那个难看的套。

“没事，我帮你去开灯。”警察总没有自己的休息时间，作为新晋的警察男友的Hal也因为那通电话冷静了下来。和灯光一起暴露的是Barry扣得歪七扭八的衬衫扣子，他提醒，“扣歪了。”

Barry手忙脚乱地全部解开重新扣，看似沉稳的金发男性这次从第二颗扣子开始就没对上。Hal忍不住怀疑这种粘稠的性格就是Barry经常迟到的原因。“我来帮你。”他再次解开全部的扣子又替他扣上——就好像做爱的逆过程，不带情欲但总有关心和怜惜，他忍不住交代，“你得穿更厚一点的外套，外面可冷了。”

“……非常抱歉。”Barry摸了摸鼻子再次道歉，“我打断了周六的夜晚。”

“不，你没错。打断这个夜晚的是荧光安全套。”替Barry穿好了衣服，Hal觉得自己无比的安心——他甚至开始恐惧自己是否性冷淡，然而还杵着的阴茎否认了这点。

“外套。”在准备出门时Hal再次提醒了他，然而时间不允许警察回房间翻找出一件足够抵御11月凌晨温度的厚外套。他已经将脚塞进了那双蓝色的运动鞋，乱糟糟的头发和皱巴巴的外套让他看上去像是刚结束大学兄弟会聚会，“来不及了，这套应该可以……”

一件厚实的飞行外套丢给了他，“你可以穿我的。”外套的主人说，“它足够厚。”不仅如此，外套上还残留着Alpha的信息素——他唯一可以辨别的味道。Barry抖了两下将它穿在身上，被熟悉的信息素包裹的感觉让他安心。

“不给你的新男友一个告别的亲吻吗？”Hal靠在沙发垫上问。

急着出门甚至已经换好鞋的法政官草草地在Hal的额头上亲了一口，“再见……你困了可以先上床去睡。”

他当然不会上床睡。Hal先去了趟浴室浇灭自己的欲火，整个公寓还弥漫着两人信息素的味道，这让他真切地感受到自己刚才那段被打断的性爱——客观上说，这有史以来最糟糕的一次：难看得一点情趣都没有的荧光安全套，做到一半被抛下；但人都是主观的，尤其是被爱情操纵的Alpha们，Hal觉得刚才在这个客厅真真切切发生的所有都是他经历过的最美妙的时刻之一，人生如此，他也体会到了一点被钟情与钟情于某人的美好，以至于他迫不及待地想要分享。

Barry搁在沙发上的充电线与他的手机不合，太遗憾了。Hal撇嘴再次将自己摔进了沙发里。他打算干坐在沙发上等待自己的Omega回家，然后在第一时间给熬夜加班的男孩一个安抚的亲吻，当然，如果允许的话还会有性爱(但他坚决不会再用那个紫红色的荧光安全套)，然后他们会通过很多的交谈更加了解彼此——也更加深爱彼此，希望如此。

然而事情并不如他所想，在沙发上坐了半个小时的Hal就已经睡了过去。等醒过来时，身上还盖着一件柔软的毛毯，抬头看到了一双疲惫的蓝色眼睛。

“怎么不去床上睡？”眼睛的主人先他一步询问。

“我在等你。”他实话实说，然后遵循他的计划给了他的男孩一个安抚的亲吻，“刚回来吗？”

结束工作的法政官点头，已经很习惯和他撒娇，“我快累死了——因为无赖帮。”

Hal坐起身挪了个位置，他的新男友直接从另一边迈着长腿跨过来乖巧地坐在了他身边。他甩了甩毯子盖住了两个人，同时让Barry靠在他的肩膀，“无赖帮这个名字好蠢。”他评价。

“可他们的人都很狡猾，可以一次又一次的成功越狱，CCPD的宿敌。”Barry咬牙切齿地说，同时将身体挪动得和Alpha靠得更近，鼻子又一次凑在了他最喜欢的腺体边上，熟悉的信息素让他平静，声音也变得柔软又困倦，“为什么他们要挑在周末去地下金库呢？最后我们也只抓住了天气巫师。”

Hal揉了揉男友金色的头发将它们弄得更乱，“他们还有绰号？”

Barry鼻子哼了一声作为肯定，“他们自己取的，比如热浪，镜像大师之类的……CCPD也用他们的绰号来指代每一个人。说起来，他们在中城还有一群拥护他们的粉丝。”

Hal盯着他锁骨，那里有几枚小雀斑，第一次数是17个，第二次数变成了23个——“你这是在变相夸中城的治安好吗？”他在数第三次的间隙问。

“不是。但治安好是真的。我曾因公去过一次哥谭……”法政官打了个哈欠，鼻音也越来越重，“我困了。”

“你可以在下次告诉我你在哥谭的冒险。”Hal凑到他耳边说，顺势轻轻咬了一下Barry的耳朵。他们可以在深夜并排坐着像这样说话，也可以引导循规蹈矩的好警察Barry在游离一下规则之外，比如——

——“我不想。”好警察软软地抗拒，眼睛也没睁开，“可以留到下次。”

好吧，总不能强迫。即使他们这段感情涉及到性这个事实也已盖棺定论，但时间还长，有点耐心总没错的。他跟着主人进了卧房，法政官有一个柔软又温暖的沙发——和他本人一样。刚躺上去就半梦半醒的Barry还会无意识地往Hal脖子上凑，像遵循本能的小动物一样可爱。面对面抱着睡的感觉很好，他们的呼吸和信息素都纠缠在了一起，也不用担心被抢被子。

 

第一个与男友一起醒来的早上总有纪念意义，即使他俩并不是第一次睡在一起——但的确是没有性的第一次迎来清晨，是一种有些不同的朦胧感觉，大概是由于感情(过早说爱没有意义)。Barry喜欢像树袋熊一样粘着睡，Hal认真地考虑是否应该送他一个等身抱枕，以填补他在海滨城的工作日。

但这很快被他抛在了脑后，现在他很想在Barry面前表现自己，于是他离开了温暖柔软的床去了厨房。法政官家中有全套的厨具，但冰箱里一堆超市买的速冻披萨，干货也全是薯条饼干一类的垃圾食品——不健康的吃饭习惯像极了年轻人，好吧，他年龄也不大，只是在Hal看来这位金发男人应该会有不符合年龄的稳重。

没有办法，他短暂地出门一趟，用钱包里仅剩的可怜的硬币与纸钞填满了男友的冰箱——用一种更加健康的方式。尽管他与室友Carol在懒散的时候都是只会用吃泡面省时间，但Hal还是继承了一些来自母亲的好厨艺，只是不轻易展示罢了。他不清楚还在熟睡的Omega的口味，于是做了各种餐点。在苹果派进第三次烤箱时，赖床的Omega总算揉着眼睛出来洗漱了，现在已经上午十点，他成功地让这场早餐变成了早午餐。

“我是被香味勾醒的。”Barry咬着牙刷含糊地说，嗓子有些嘶哑，似乎还在因为昨天突如其来的工作困倦得不行，“你做了好多。”

“因为不知道你都爱吃什么。”Hal盯着垃圾桶里已经过期的速食披萨，“反正不应该喂你垃圾食品。”

Barry鼓着腮帮吐掉漱口水，Hal考虑是否该送他一件小熊或者仓鼠一类带耳朵的家居服。而人形仓鼠率先发话，“我也会做吃的，只是工作忙。”

这不是个好理由，尽管Hal也会用它逃避。“如果是周末的话，我可以过来给你做。”他承诺，也已经下定决心将之后每个周末的时间花在中城。

听到这句话的Barry平静地擦掉了嘴角的牙膏沫，看表情也不知道信没信——这个Omega狡猾透了。他将自己塞进了椅子里，首先咬了一口看上去就很香的苹果派，也是Hal觉得他最拿手的食物。

“太好吃了。”Omega咬着叉子笑，“你真是做饭的天才。”

得到赞扬的Hal开始推销自己：“我还有其他擅长的东西，你和我相处久了就会知道了。”

“你可以先剧透一个。”

“不。”他否定得很坚决，“你得靠自己慢慢发现。”

 

事实上Hal不能洒脱得像他的漫画家好友一样抛弃一切来到中城，他有自己要养，也不想放弃海滨城的Ferris航空试飞员的工作。所以他在周日的尾巴坐上了回海滨城的巴士，他的新男友又被“无赖帮”召唤去了CCPD所以没来送他，成年人的恋爱有太多的不如意了，也许他应该在高中时就认识Barry Allen，他们可以过一段无拘束的日子。在离开前，他总算要到了新男友的电话，代价是腺体那里被狠狠咬了一口——他似乎比那位Omega更需要项圈。

没有关系，还有之后每一周的时间。


End file.
